R O A R
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: [Deka deki's request] "And you're gonna hear me roar. Louder, louder than a lion." [Meanie. Seventeen. Mingyu. Wonwoo]


**PERLU DIPERHATIKAN:**

 **-Mingyu belom punya nama inggris, aku kasih dia nama Mike.**

 **-Nama inggris Jun adalah Jerry tapi ga aku pake.**

 **-Neverland ada di negeri antah berantah, di atas langit. Tapi aku pindahin ke sebuah pulau di antara Greenland dan Belanda. Selisih waktunya sama Texas itu seperempat hari.**

 **-** **Beberapa adegan** **hasil remake film Demoiselle D'Honneur dan Père Rentre à La Maison.**

Let's check this damn dreadful easy fanfic out! Just enjoy the story, and bear with it!

Theme song: Katy Perry – Roar

-oO-R O A R-Oo-

 _Kau jegal aku, tapi aku bangkit_  
 _Telah aku sikat debu itu_  
 _Kau dengar suaraku? Kau dengar suara itu?_  
 _Seperti guntur yang akan mengguncang dunia_  
 _Kau jegal aku, tapi aku bangkit_  
 _Bersiaplah, karena aku telah muak_  
 _Kini aku lihat semuanya_  
.

 _Penthouse_ yang terletak di lantai lima puluh–lantai teratas apartemen itu– _full_ menggunakan kaca tembus pandang tanpa tirai di bagian utara dan barat setiap ruangan, sebagai pengganti dinding beton. Di malam hari, Wonwoo dan Jun–sang penghuni–bisa melihat langit hitam dan gemerlap cahaya bintang melatari kamar keduanya. Mereka juga bisa melihat warna-warni cahaya keemasan dari kota.

Ya, keindahan kota metropolitan seperti San Antonio yang terletak di negara bagian Texas ini lebih terasa di malam hari. Lalu sekarang? Di awal pagi, semua orang harus kembali memulai aktivitas untuk menjalani hari.

Seharusnya begitu. Terutama jika kau berasal dari masyarakat kelas menengah tipe pekerja kantoran dengan jam masuk kantor yang ketat.

Tetapi kedua pria ini bahkan belum memulai aktivitas apapun. Atau mungkin memang seperti inilah cara mereka memulai kegiatan di pagi hari.

Masih saling menempelkan permukaan kulit sambil memejamkan mata. Mendengkur halus. Dalam keadaan tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang membalut tubuh keduanya. Hanya selimut tebal. Lelah setelah permainan hebat semalam.

Pagi hari begitu damai untuk mereka.

Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!

Hingga suara ketukan di jendela terdengar. Tidak hanya tiga kali sebenarnya. Namun berkali-kali. Dengan ketukan nada yang konsisten. Dan ketukannya tidak terdengar seperti dikeluarkan oleh resonansi dari pertemuan momentum tangan dan kaca. Oke. Terlalu pagi untuk fisika.

 _But, seriously though._ Mustahil ada seseorang berdiri di balkon kamar itu. Tidak ada akses untuk menuju ke sana.

Tapi suara itu benar-benar berasal dari jendela. Ketukan di kaca dan kayu menghasilkan suara yang berbeda kan? Salah satu dari pria telanjang tadi memaksa diri untuk membuka mata. Karena mau tidak mau ketukan yang konsisten di kaca jendela balkon dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai lima puluh tentu butuh sedikit atensi darinya. _Mungkin petugas pembersih kaca gedung?_ Pikirnya ngawur. Atau _Spiderman_? Lebih ngawur lagi. Hei, dia baru bangun, jadi ia berhak untuk berpikir ngawur saat ini.

Wonwoo terbangun (ralat, lebih tepat memaksa diri untuk bangun). Menyipitkan mata dan arah pandangnya tertuju pada asal suara. Yang ia lihat adalah seekor burung hantu yang mencengkeram segulung kertas di kedua cakarnya. Menabrak-nabrakkan paruhnya pada kaca jendela, dengan tidak sabaran.

 _Ergh. It's Owen. How annoying._

Ini bukan pandangan aneh untuk Wonwoo melihat seekor burung mengantar pesan padanya. Yang menjadi aneh, ketika ia baru bergerak untuk bangun. Sesuatu menariknya kembali untuk jatuh ke kasur. Bukan, tentu bukan gaya gravitasi semata. Sudah kubilang ini terlalu pagi untuk fisika.

Baru sedetik pria itu melepaskan sentuhan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jun, dan pria oriental bernama Jun itu langsung mendekap lebih erat pria di dadanya. Tidak ingin melepaskan. Suhu panas tubuh Wonwoo terasa seperti _werewolf_. Lebih hangat dari selimut mereka.

"Jun, itu Owen." Ujar Wonwoo dengan nada _matter of fact_.

"Lalu kenapa? Aku masih merindukanmu. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Apalagi hanya untuk seekor burung hantu." Ujar Jun yang masih terpejam. Wonwoo yang dibuat geleng-geleng kepala pada kelakuan pemuda ini.

"Tapi ia pasti mengantarkan surat dari Mike. Dan karena Mike adalah pacarku, kurasa ia lebih berhak." Jawab Wonwoo. Ya, Mike Benevolent alias Kim Mingyu. _The half-blood 'prince'_. Pria berdarah campuran braxtor dan manusia.

Jun berdecak. Dan akhirnya membuka mata. "Baiklah. Kuharap kau dan Mike tidak bertengkar lagi." Lalu melepaskan Wonwoo.

Jun berpikir bahwa lucu Wonwoo kali ini berbicara soal berhak atau tidak berhak. Mengingat secara teknis ia semalam tidur dengan pria lain selain pacarnya. Tapi sudah sejak awal ketika Jun memulai hubungan aneh dengan Wonwoo ini, ia tahu bahwa ia akan terlibat dinamika yang jauh lebih runyam dari yang bisa ia pikirkan.

Maksudnya, oke, begini, agar mudah, kita jelaskan dengan sederhana. Wonwoo dan Mingyu tidak tinggal cukup dekat untuk Wonwoo terpenuhi hasrat seksualnya setiap saat ia membutuhkannya. Dan di situlah Jun hadir, lebih semacam selimut yang siap sedia menghangatkan tubuh Wonwoo. Wonwoo dan Mingyu sepakat, mengingat ini jauh lebih baik daripada Wonwoo yang sebelumnya bisa pergi ke setiap bar dan membawa pulang siapapun yang ia suka. Jadi, yup, seharusnya tidak ada perasaan yang terluka di antara mereka.

Yah, begitu seharusnya. Jun tentu sepakat untuk tidak melibatkan perasaan, walau terkadang ia merasa dadanya sakit setiap kali Wonwoo pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya untuk Mingyu. Kadang bahkan tanpa salam atau basa-basi. Tapi… itu masalah lain.

Masalah utamanya adalah Mingyu setuju untuk tidak cemburu. Atau mengekang Wonwoo, kau tahu, dengan _gairah_ nya yang tinggi, dan jika ia bisa memiliki pelampiasan di setiap sudut, ia akan mendapatkannya.

Maksudnya, dengan hanya memiliki Jun sebagai _sampingan_ itu salah satu bukti cinta Wonwoo pada Mingyu saat ini.

Tapi tentu tidak. Mingyu hanya lelaki normal. Dan akhir-akhir ini frekuensi pertengkaran mereka semakin intens dari waktu ke waktu.

"Kami tidak sedang bertengkar saat ini." jawab Wonwoo dingin, membuyarkan lamunan Jun.

"Oh. Syukurlah." Jun kembali memejamkan mata. Berpikir bahwa apapun isi pesan untuk Wonwoo dari Mingyu itu bukan urusannya.

Wonwoo bangkit. Rasanya begitu sakit. Di bagian selatan tubuh. Jun terlalu bergairah semalam. Hingga sepertinya melakukannya terlalu dalam.

Ia memungut bawahan piyama yang tergeletak acak di lantai. Memakainya. Lalu dengan malas berjalan ke arah jendela sambil menguap lebar dan menggaruk-garuk kepala. Rambut kelamnya dibuat semakin berantakan.

Rasanya sudah seribu kali ia mengatakan pada Mingyu untuk memiliki telepon genggam. Braxtontopia –tempat tinggal Mingyu kan sekarang sudah canggih juga. Meskipun hanya sebuah desa kecil yang terletak di lembah dekat hutan, tempat itu sudah memiliki pusat sinyal yang bagus untuk berkomunikasi melalui teknologi. Kenapa pria berkulit sedikit gelap itu masih mengandalkan burung hantu peliharaannya sih? Ini adalah salah satu penyebab perdebatan tidak bermutu di antara mereka.

Wonwoo membuka kunci. Menggeser kaca itu ke samping. Owen langsung menjatuhkan gulungan itu begitu Wonwoo menengadahkan tangan kanan. Burung hantu itu langsung hinggap di bahu Wonwoo.

 _Aku menyiapkan makan siang untukmu. Aku juga memasak daging kelinci dan ziti kesukaanmu. Sudah kumasukkan tambahan segelas susu bison agar lebih legit. Kau pasti suka. Jadi datanglah. Kutunggu kau sekarang juga._

Demikian coretan tinta berbahasa Belanda di permukaan kertas yang Wonwoo baca.

Ia memutar otot leher untuk melihat jam digital di atas nakas. 06:02 am.

 _Makan siang, huh?_

Mingyu pasti lupa kalau perbedaan waktu di tempat mereka adalah seperempat hari.

Wonwoo mencabut sehelai bulu Owen. Mencelupkan ujungnya ke dalam botol tinta yang berada di atas meja kecil dekat jendela. Menjadikan meja itu sebagai alas untuk menulis balasan, di kertas yang sama. Terlalu malas untuk mengambil kertas yang lain. Jadi ia menulis di bawah tulisan sang kekasih.

 _Tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku mandi dulu._

Setelah menulis itu ia menggulung kertasnya. Menyodorkannya di depan Owen, dan burung itu langsung mencengkeramnya, sambil mengepakkan sayap di udara.

Wonwoo tersenyum pada burung itu, " _Dank_ , Owen."

Braxtontopia berada di pulau Platterwilt, Neverland. Terlalu jauh. Wonwoo tahu bahwa terbang dengan jarak jauh dalam jangka waktu yang lama adalah takdir burung. Tapi ia tidak mau Mingyu membaca surat balasannya besok.

" _Afta ta paidia akougetai arketa rinika choris ti voitheia ton icheion evaisthitopoiisei ta aftia... Dilono ferei se Braxtontopia…"_

Jadi ia membaca sebuah mantera panjang yang menjadi penyebab sebuah portal kecil di langit terbuka. Portal untuk menuju tempat tinggal kekasihnya secara langsung. Mingyu juga menggunakan mantera itu beberapa menit yang lalu untuk mengirim Owen.

Burung itu terbang dan memasuki portal. Setelah itu lingkaran di udara itu kembali menghilang.

"Kau akan ke Houston hari ini?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Hmmm…" Jun menggumam malas sebagai jawaban, " _Gotta go to work_." Lanjutnya. Ia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan pinggir laut, mengurus impor barang yang masuk dari Meksiko atau Venezuela. Kau tahu? Negara-negara berkembang memiliki lebih banyak sumber daya alam dibandingkan negara-negara maju seperti Amerika Serikat.

Lalu Wonwoo? Ia sendiri adalah pemilik perusahaan besar impor itu. Ayahnya yang memberikan perusahaan itu padanya. Ya... ya... Wonwoo punya sedikit permasalahan dengan _affair_ pribadinya. Tapi ia tidak terlalu buruk dalam menjalankan perusahaan yang diwariskan padanya. _Well,_ lagipula tidak ada banyak hal yang bisa dikenang Wonwoo dengan hubungan bersama ayahnya. Jadi setidaknya ia menjalankan tanggung jawab yang diserahkan padanya dengan baik.

Dan jika kalian mempertanyakan soal hubungan Wonwoo dan Jun, selain atasan dan bawahan, mereka juga adalah teman dekat semenjak mereka masih memakai popok.

"Kalau begitu jangan bangun terlalu siang. Mau mengefisiensikan waktu dengan mandi bersama?" kalimat Wonwoo mungkin terdengar seperti kalimat manis antara kekasih di film _romance_ dengan _rate_ 18+. Tapi Jun yang melihat wajah datar dan suara dinginnya tahu ketika Wonwoo mengatakan efisiensi, itu benar-benar efisiensi. Secara literal. Dan denotasi.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Jun. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya tentu saja.

"Braxtontopia." jawab Wonwoo, sedikit dengan senyum. Jun tahu Mingyu mungkin terkadang lupa. Tapi Wonwoo benar-benar menyukainya (red. mencintainya, tapi itu tidak bisa dikatakan sekarang tentu saja. Karena beberapa alasan).

"Kau duluan saja. Aku akan tidur selama satu jam lagi." _Dan berusaha melupakan bahwa kau akan kembali ke pelukan kekasihmu, kurasa_?

"Baiklah." Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya. Tidak begitu peduli. Karena seingatnya, Jun memang bukan tipe orang dengan higienitas yang sangat terjaga. Ia pasti akan bangun dua jam terlambat dari perkiraan. Dan langsung pergi tanpa mandi.

"Semoga acara kalian sukses. Dan jangan bertengkar lagi."

Wonwoo mengernyit. Sedikit defensif, nada usarnya naik, "Kami tidak akan bertengkar! Lagipula di sepanjang perjalanan hubungan kami, aku dan Mike baru seperti itu satu kali."

"Hei. Tidak perlu marah sayang. Aku kan tidak mendoakan kalian untuk seperti itu. Aku hanya memperingatkan."

Wonwoo melempar _death glare_ ke arah Jun. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan nada kalimat sahabatnya ini. Ia tidak akan kehilangan Mingyu.

Mereka tidak akan bertengkar lagi.

Mingyu dan dirinya akan jadi _relationship goal._ Seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang di luar sana.

-oO-R O A R-Oo-

"Bagaimana hasil penjualan tadi pagi?" tanya Wonwoo.

Ia dan Mingyu sudah menyelesaikan acara makan siang–sarapan bagi Wonwoo–dan saat ini sedang berjalan-jalan di kebun rumah Mingyu. Satu hal, yang membuat Wonwoo menyukai Mingyu (red. mencintai, kalian tidak perlu penjelasan lagi) adalah ia bisa menyukai seks bersama Mingyu dan sekaligus menikmati kebersamaan sederhana semacam begini. Hanya berjalan-jalan. Menikmati pemandangan. _Simple._

" _Very well_. Aku mendapatkan tujuh puluh euro empat puluh satu sen hari ini." jawab Mingyu. Neverland tidak se-kuno dulu. Industri, dan segala macam hal di sini semakin berkembang seiring berjalannya zaman. Karena yang tinggal di sana tidak hanya peri, kurcaci, ogre, dan putri duyung saja. Namun juga braxtor. Makhluk semacam manusia, dan seperti itulah mereka menyebutnya.

Ia dan Wonwoo bisa dipertemukan karena tiga tahun yang lalu ia berlibur ke Texas. Tersesat karena tidak memiliki teknologi apapun, dan ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Wonwoo di depan pelabuhan. Lalu Wonwoo menjadi malaikat penyelamatnya. Merasa saling tertarik, melakukan beberapa kali pertemuan selama Mingyu menginap di sana, dan akhirnya menetapkan status.

"Wow. Sekarang kau pasti adalah petani terkaya di sini." Wonwoo, tahu jika hitungan hasil tadi tidak akan seberapa dengan penghasilan perusahaannya, tapi itu jumlah yang cukup besar di sini.

"Tidak juga. Kebetulan cuaca akhir-akhir ini sedang bagus. Panen kebunku begitu lancar." Mingyu adalah seorang petani stroberi, frambos, dan ceri. Setiap panen, selalu menjual hasilnya ke pasar. Dan menyisakan sedikit untuk pencuci mulut di rumah.

 _The half-blood prince_ ini ternyata hanyalah orang biasa. Bukan pangeran. Julukan itu ia dapatkan hanya karena ia sangat tampan dan memiliki pesona seperti seorang pangeran. Mungkin karisma itu juga yang membuat Wonwoo tertarik pada pandangan pertama. Tidak terlalu pertama sih. Wonwoo bukan seorang sentimentil. Tapi terasa begitu. Sesuatu tentang Mingyu membuat Wonwoo ingin menyerahkan banyak hal dari dalam dirinya. Tidak semua tentu saja.

Tapi untuk beberapa waktu, Wonwoo tahu ia akan menyerahkan segalanya.

Itu jika Mingyu juga akan menyerahkan segalanya pada Wonwoo.

Tapi sayangnya, terkadang Mingyu punya pola pikir yang berbeda dnegan Wonwoo. Mungkin sedikit konservatif. Wonwoo adalah kekasih pertama Mingyu. Dan tentu ia tidak terbiasa dengan gaya hidup Wonwoo yang sebelumnya suka (red. harus) bergonta-ganti pasangan seks. Wonwoo harus menjelaskan berulang kali bahwa Mingyu berbeda, karena ia tidak berbagi rasa yang sama untuk Mingyu pada siapapun. Tapi tiap kali Mingyu tahu ia tidur dengan orang lain, Mingyu selalu marah. Dan setelahnya terlihat begitu sedih dan depresif.

Wonwoo tidak menyukainya.

Jadi ia berusaha mengalah. Mengurangi waktu bersosialisasinya untuk pergi ke pesta-pesta dengan kemungkinan ia akan berakhir di ranjang orang asing. Mengerucutkan angka lelaki yang tidur dengannya, hingga tinggal Jun seorang. Berusaha menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Mingyu. Tapi itu masih tetap tidak cukup, terkadang.

Mingyu masih sering menuntut Wonwoo untuk lebih sering pulang, kembali padanya.

Bayangkan, dengan segala stres yang dirasakannya dari pekerjaannya dan tuntutan Mingyu, dan _gairah_ nya yang kurang mendapat pelampiasan. Tentu pada akhirnya mereka akan diam-diaman. Bertengkar dalam senyap.

Wonwoo dikagetkan dengan senyum ceria Mingyu padanya. Ia memetik sebuah ceri dan menyodorkannya di depan mulut Wonwoo, bermaksud untuk menyuapi.

"Aku sudah memakannya sebagai pencuci mulut tadi." Wonwoo terkekeh. Ia menyukai Mingyu. Menyukai afeksi ini, yang tidak pernah didapatkan sebelumnya.

"Rasanya akan berbeda jika kau baru memetik dari pohonnya." Mingyu mengerling meyakinkan.

Wonwoo menerima suapan itu. Mengunyahnya perlahan. Berusaha meresapi rasanya.

"Bagaimana?" di wajah Mingyu tersirat ekspektasi.

"Asam." Wonwoo bergurau.

"Manis." Mingyu meyakinkan. Ia tahu buah mana yang asam dan manis. Ia salah satu petani terbaik di sini.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kalau sudah tahu rasanya kenapa bertanya?"

" _Chit-chat_."

Wonwoo terkekeh, " _Sure_. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kelezatan buah ceri di Neverland. _Moreover_ , kau yang menanam pohonnya. Lalu banyak aura sihir menguar di sini. Perkebunanmu benar-benar diberkati para roh dan Dewa Jovanni."

"Kapan-kapan aku akan mengekspornya ke Texas." Mingyu tersenyum. Terlihat rileks. Wonwoo selalu merasa damai setiap kali melihat Mingyu berada di perkebunannya. Kau tahu, seperti seseorang yang menemukan elemen hidupnya.

"Kutunggu panenmu yang selanjutnya kalau begitu."

Mingyu terkekeh, mungkin karena perkataan sebelumnya setengah bercanda. Tapi jawaban Wonwoo yang terdengar menanggapi dengan serius, menghangatkan rongga dadanya.

Mereka berjalan-jalan lebih jauh ke dalam perkebunan. Di antara berbagai macam pohon besar yang entah apa namanya yang tidak menghasilkan buah. Berada di perkebunan itu sebagai pasak yang memperkuat tanah di perkebunan tersebut. Angin semilir menebak rambut keduanya. Mingyu berbalik, menatap Wonwoo pada saat yang tepat dan berpikir. Betapa indah kekasihnya. Ya, indah.

Ia tidak bermaksud membuat Wonwoo terdengar seperti barang. Tapi menurutnya, ia sesuatu yang lain yang melebihi kecantikan.

Jadi, ia mendekat dan mencium kening Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

Tapi sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kau tidak tidur dengannya kan semalam?" ia mencium wangi _mint_ yang kuat. Sampo Jun. Mingyu pikir. Karena ia memilihkan wangi yang lebih menenangkan seperti lavender untuk Wonwoo. Ya, ia memilihkan banyak hal untuk Wonwoo. Ia tidak berusaha untuk terlihat posesif. Hanya saja, sesuatu seindah Wonwoo seharusnya bersanding dengan keindahan lainnya. Begitu menurutnya.

"Kau tidak akan mau mendengar jawabanku." Wonwoo tidak langsung menjawab secara gamblang. Tapi Mingyu tahu inti jawabannya.

Ada kemarahan yang membara disulut kecemburuan, Wonwoo bisa melihat di mata kekasihnya.

"Jadi kau masih tinggal bersamanya?" nada bicara Mingyu terdengar tidak suka, ralat, lebih terdengar seperti murka yang sedikit coba ditahan. _Yes, he's trying_ _._ _But really, he's failing._

"Dia adalah temanku sejak kecil. Kami sudah seperti saudara. Dan dia bukanlah orang berada. Tidak ada yang salah dengan dia yang tinggal satu atap denganku." Tidak, tentu saja. Mingyu mengerti itu. Ia juga bukan seseorang yang benar-benar ada di strata yang sama dengan Wonwoo. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengusir bisa yang menjalar di nalarnya. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan ide kedua teman kecil ini tinggal serumah.

"Bukankah dulu kau sudah menuruti permintaanku untuk tinggal terpisah dengannya?"

Wonwoo menahan diri untuk memutar bola matanya. Pembicaraan ini sudah terlihat akan bergulir ke mana, pertengkaran.

"Aku sudah mencoba. Tapi kebutuhan hidup yang serba mahal di San Antonio menyusahkannya. Termasuk harga sewa apartemen yang harus ia bayar." Wonwoo berusaha beralasan dan menjadi _voice of reason_ di antara keduanya.

"Kau pasti bukan satu-satunya kerabat yang ia miliki. Ia tidak bisa selamanya menggantungkan hidup padamu." Nada bicara Mingyu makin tinggi. Wajahnya merah padam, jelas bukan karena menahan marah, namun menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan tindakan kekerasan.

"Aku satu-satunya." Intonasi Wonwoo sedikit naik, sekarang keduanya gagal, "Aku sangat mengenalnya. Jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu. Aku yang lebih tahu. Jadi tidak usah mengatakan apapun tentang dia. Karena kau tidak tau apa-apa!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Wen Junhui harus pergi dari rumahmu." tangan Mingyu mulai bergerak tidak karuan. Menyimbolkan pengusiran.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali mengajakmu untuk tinggal bersamaku di sana. Supaya kita bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak berdua. Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa cemburu dengannya. Tapi kau sendiri yang selalu menolak!" Wonwoo tahu alasan ini hanya akan menambah masalah. Tapi ia tidak terima terus menerus disalahkan atas keadaan.

"Oh?" Mingyu berhenti sesaat. "Sekarang ini salahku? _Great._ Aku ini setengah braxtor. Braxtontopia adalah tempatku. Hidupku. Suatu hari aku yang akan membawamu untuk hidup bersamaku di sini. Bukan aku yang akan kau bawa untuk tinggal di Texas." gerakan liar tangan Mingyu semakin menjadi. Dan tanpa sengaja mendorong Wonwoo beberapa langkah ke belakang. Wonwoo tidak sampai terjatuh. Namun itu cukup mendiamkan keduanya. Mingyu untuk sesaat terlihat menyesal.

Sampai Wonwoo kembali bicara dengan nada yang tertinggi yang ia keluarkan sepanjang pertengkaran tadi.

" _Enough_ , Mike Benevolent. Aku sudah memberi pilihan padamu. Dan kau sudah memutuskan. Jangan lagi membuatku tertekan. Hadapi itu, atau kita berakhir!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau sudah terlalu sering mengaturku dalam banyak hal. Dan aku selalu mengalah!" Wonwoo menunjuk Mingyu dengan tangan kirinya dan maju beberapa langkah, menyudutkan Mingyu ke dekat pohon yang tadi mereka kagumi bersama.

"Kau-" Mingyu menghentikan kalimatnya dan tangannya bergerak seperti akan meninju Wonwoo.

"Apa?!" ujar Wonwoo menantang. Mingyu berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dan menurunkan tangannya.

"Dulu aku selalu diam saja dan pasrah. Aku hanya takut hubungan kita akan terguncang dan terjadi kekacauan. Maka aku diam saja. Selalu setuju dengan sopan. Aku rasa dulu aku lupa bahwa aku punya pilihan. Aku membiarkanmu mendorongku melewati titik kehancuran. Aku berdiri sia-sia, maka aku pun jatuh dan mendapatkan segalanya. Segala kekacauan di dalam hati." si pria Texas mengungkapkan.

 _I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_  
 _Scared to rock a board and make a mess_  
 _So I sat quietly, agree politely_  
 _I guess that I forgot I had a choice_  
 _I let you push me passed the breaking point_  
 _I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

Ia membuat langkah panjang untuk meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Hei! Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu!"

 _Dan kau akan mendengar aumanku_

 _Lebih keras, lebih keras dari singa_

Mingyu tidak ada niatan untuk menyusul langkah Wonwoo. Ia kesal.

"Aku masih kekasihmu! Ingat itu!" teriaknya lantang dan penuh keposesifan.

Wonwoo masih berjalan di sekitar kebun, dan berpapasan dengan sosok perempuan bergaun oranye selutut dan memiliki sayap kecil. Sayap itu mengepak, membuat kakinya tidak menapak.

"Hai Jeon. Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" ujarnya ringan.

"Maaf Vernanda. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Dan kalau kau mau tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu, tanyakan saja pada pemilik kebun yang menyebalkan itu." ujar Wonwoo sambil melewati peri buah itu begitu saja.

-oO-R O A R-Oo-

Wonwoo melihat Jun sudah siap dengan kopor besarnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Sebelum aku menjawab itu, aku akan bertanya padamu. Jadi bagaimana?" Jun berkacak pinggang dan memasang wajah ibu-ibu yang siap menasehati anaknya soal pelajaran hidup.

"Apanya?" Wonwoo memasang tampang bodohnya. Entah pura-pura, atau pertengkaran tadi dengan Mingyu menyedot setengah IQ-nya. Entahlah.

" _Mike and you, of course. What else?"_ ujar Jun sambil menarik nafas lelah.

"Entahlah." dijawab dengan helaan nafas yang jauh lebih lelah dari Jun, lelah yang nyaris seperti putus asa. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Mingyu, tentu saja. Ia mencintainya. Dan hubungan ini adalah peruntungan terbaik yang bisa Wonwoo dapatkan dalam hidupnya.

Tapi mereka terlalu berbeda terkadang. Dan Wonwoo harus banyak mengalah untuk berbagai hal.

Ia tidak menyukai keadaan ini. Ya, ia mencintai Mingyu ( _that's he fina_ _l_ _ly said it_ ). Tapi ia tidak yakin semua ini layak dengan perjuangannya.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya pada pertanyaan klise tersebut, "Menurutmu?" ujarnya kesal.

"Jangan seperti itu. Kau tidak merindukan masa-masa dulu ketika kalian menjalin hubungan dengan damai?"

"Damai di luar. Tapi kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? Bagaimana aku memendam begitu banyak keluhan." Tidak sepenuhnya benar. Pada awalnya Wonwoo dengan senang hati patuh dan tidak mengeluh. Ya… ya… klise cinta membutakan keluhan Wonwoo saat itu. Tapi saat ini? Entahlah.

"Baiklah. Mungkin perbuatannya padamu selama ini memang harus dikritisi sekali-kali. Tapi tetap saja. Kalian harus berbaikan. Aku tidak mau melihat teman baikku dengan kekasihnya seperti ini."

"Ringan sekali kau mendikteku seperti itu. Kau tahu alasanku bertengkar dengannya kali ini? Itu semua adalah karena kau! Kau tinggal bersamaku dan itu menjadi masalah baginya." Wonwoo tahu ia sedang defensif saat ini. Jun seharusnya tidak mengajaknya bicara soal Mingyu.

" _See_? Itulah alasanku akan pergi sekarang. Aku sangat menyayangimu Jeon. Aku tidak mau mengacaukan lagi hari-hari indahmu bersamanya. Aku tahu. Kau tahu. Kita adalah teman dekat. Tapi hubungan yang kita jalani semakin tidak sehat. Kita harus mengakhirinya, dan kembali pada hubungan normal kita."

Wonwoo mengernyit pada beberapa poin dari kalimat Jun. Tapi ia mengabaikannya dan langsung memprotes bagian terpenting. "Kau serius akan pergi? Lalu kau akan tinggal di mana?"

"Aku akan mencari tempat murah untuk ditinggali. Ya… semoga saja aku bisa menemukannya."

"Kalau kau tidak menemukannya?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

Wonwoo menunduk. Ia terlalu lelah untuk ini. Ia baru saja (kemungkinan) putus dengan kekasihnya. Dan kini sahabatnya ingin pergi untuk menyelamatkan hubungannya (yang mungkin tidak terselamatkan).

"Terima kasih Jun. Maafkan aku."

Jun mencubit pelan pipi kiri Wonwoo, "Hei. Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku yang salah. Dan sekarang aku akan pergi dari sini. Jadi jangan sia-siakan kepergianku. Sekali lagi kukatakan, berbaikanlah dengannya."

-oO-R O A R-Oo-

 _Maaf untuk yang kemarin. Aku sadar. Selama ini aku memang terlalu egois. Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar cemburu jika kau tidur bersama orang lain. Aku harus bagaimana?_

Wonwoo tersenyum membaca surat yang baru saja ia terima. Tadinya ia pikir Mingyu akan marah padanya lebih lama.

Pagi ini, lagi-lagi, Wonwoo terbangun oleh ketukan paruh burung hantu pada jendela balkonnya. Dan seolah tahu bahwa tuannya sedang bermasalah, burung itu juga terlihat sedih ketika menatap Wonwoo.

Jadi sebelum memberikan surat balasannya pada Owen, ia memberi burung itu beberapa biji jagung. Dan berbicara padanya, mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Lalu suratnya...

 _Ia_ _sudah pergi. Maukah kau tidur bersamaku malam ini? Aku akan mencoba untuk memasak makan malam untukmu kalau kau mau._

Wonwoo menatap portal yang sudah tertutup kembali. Dan langit pagi yang cerah. Jika Mingyu datang, ia akan siap. Mereka akan menjadi orang dewasa bernalar yang bisa membicarakan hubungan mereka baik-baik.

Lagipula, ia masih mencintai Mingyu. Yap, tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengatur hidupnya.

-oO-R O A R-Oo-

Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang saling berpelukan mesra dengan dada telanjang mereka. Adalah hal pertama yang Jun saksikan ketika perdana menapakkan kaki di dalam kamar Wonwoo. Hal kedua adalah cahaya mentari terbias kabur dari balik tirai yang tergerai, menjuntai memagari ruangan dan latar senja di luar sana.

Rasanya sedikit janggal. Jika ia harus melarutkan segala hal yang mengendap di pusat kontrol autonom jauh di bagian dalam otaknya, maka salah satu hal yang berputar dalam memorinya adalah selama dua puluh delapan tahun hidupnya, Jun tidak pernah melihat ada seorang penghuni penthouse memiliki keinginan untuk memasang tirai. Termasuk tujuh tahun kebersamaannya dengan Wonwoo di bawah naungan atap ini. Tidak pernah, kecuali saat ini. Lagipula siapa yang bisa mengintip segala jenis kegiatan seseorang di lantai lima puluh? Burung-burung?

Yah, mungkin Wonwoo memiliki tujuan lain. Mungkin sepasang kekasih itu ingin merasakan keintiman sejak sore hari dengan gelap-gelapan? Entahlah. Ambigu. Terlalu banyak probabilitas untuk itu. Dan Jun tidak merasa perlu untuk memikirkan lebih jauh probabilitas itu.

Sepasang kekasih itu menyadarinya dan Wonwoo spontan bangkit terduduk meski dengan susah payah. Ia mengangkat massa badannya yang terasa dua kali lebih berat saat tidak terlalu berniat untuk bangun dari dekapan sang kekasih yang begitu nyaman. "Jun? Kau kembali? Apa kau meninggalkan sesuatu?" ia berujar kikuk. Manusia yang tinggal di belahan bumi bagian barat seperti dirinya terbiasa untuk mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum. Tapi baginya, Jun bukanlah bagian dari manusia umum. Karena mereka berdua jelas pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan tidak sehat. Mereka, Jun dan Wonwoo, sepasang sahabat selama lebih dari dua dekade itu, kerapkali, tidak, nyaris setiap malam melakukan hubungan seks. Jadi Wonwoo merasa begitu canggung didapati bermesraan dengan kekasihnya oleh Jun.

Sedikit aneh mengingat bahwa keadaan saat ini adalah kondisi seharusnya. Wonwoo dan Mingyu adalah sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja. Wajar untuk saling bermesraan. Yang tidak wajar justru keberadaan Jun saat ini yang bisa masuk begitu saja mengganggu acara mesra-mesraan mereka di sore hari.

Yah. Lupakan itu.

Lagipula Jun tahu seharusnya ia tidak datang seterlambat ini. Ia sudah bisa memprediksi bahwa Mingyu akan datang lebih cepat dan langsung melakukan _semuanya_ bersama Wonwoo.

Tapi benar yang dikatakan Wonwoo, "Ya. Aku… meninggalkan snapback-ku. Tapi kurasa sebaiknya aku mencarinya nanti. Maaf sudah mengganggu acara kalian. Sampai jumpa." Jun berbalik dan melangkah. Di langkahnya yang ketiga, ia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Ia refleks berbalik dan, "Kenapa buru-buru? Bergabunglah untuk makan malam." mendapati Mingyu berbicara padanya.

Dahi Wonwoo mengkerut. Ia tahu betul Mingyu sangat membenci Jun lebih dari apapun. Sekarang Jun akan pergi dan Mingyu malah menahannya? _Moreover_ , mengajak makan malam bersama?

 _Ini hanya aku, atau Mike memang tiba-tiba terlihat aneh? Apakah ini pertanda baik bahwa ia kini bisa lebih menerima Jun atau ini adalah ketenangan sebelum badai?_

"Er… aku…" Jun menatap Mingyu dan Wonwoo bergantian. Tampak menimang. Yang sebenarnya ia yakin mana yang lebih ia suka dan inginkan. Menolak.

" _C'mon, Wen…"_ Mingyu terlihat cukup tulus dengan wajah yang menawarkan kekeluargaan. Untuk beberapa alasan, Jun tetap saja ragu ini ide yang bagus.

Tapi ia melihat wajah memelas Mingyu. Ia pikir mungkin ini adalah penawaran untuk berdamai?

Entahlah. Mereka tidak pernah menegaskan permusuhan, sebenarnya. Tapi dengan Mingyu yang selalu absen setiap kali Jun ada di sisi Wonwoo, apa namanya?

Ah ya, sesungguhnya dengan kata lain Jun hanya sekedar pengisi kekosongan. Si pengisi kekosongan yang lama kelamaan nyaman berada di singgahsana di dalam pelukan Wonwoo. Ia si pengisi kekosongan yang berharap tertidur selamanya dan melupakan kekasih Wonwoo.

Jun menarik nafas, memutuskan, "Baiklah."

-oO-R O A R-Oo-

Sebelumnya Wonwoo sudah menawarkan diri untuk memasak. Tapi ujung-ujungnya tetap saja Mingyu yang melakukannya. Tidak masalah sebenarnya karena Mingyu memang lebih terbiasa melakukannya. Hanya saja sekali-sekali Wonwoo ingin menawarkan _gesture_ kehangatan juga untuk kekasihnya. Dan Wonwoo bukan koki yang terlalu buruk jika ia mengikuti sesuai instruksi resep.

Hanya kingfish dan kentang goreng menu malam ini. Kedengaran biasa saja. Tapi semuanya menjadi istimewa ketika Mingyu yang menanganinya. Ia mengolah ikan itu seperti ia mengolah ikan di restoran kelas atas Perancis. Sekali lagi kita katakan, istimewa.

Di dalam meja makan bundar itu terjadi makan malam yang damai. Sedikit mengherankan sesungguhnya, terutama untuk Wonwoo dan Jun. Mingyu terlihat terlalu _civil_ dengan keberadaan Jun saat ini. Perubahan yang terlalu cepat dan drastis dari seorang kekasih yang biasanya sangat pencemburu terhadap Jun terutama ketika berkonfrontasi.

"Tadi itu menyenangkan sekali sayang. Kau benar-benar romantis." Ujar Mingyu. Tersenyum menatap Wonwoo. Yang ditatap untuk sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya dan balik menatap Mingyu. Sejenak melupakan keberadaan Jun di depan mereka.

Untuk sejenak Jun berhenti mengunyah dan menatap sepasang kekasih di hadapannya.

Tapi setelah beberapa saat tentu saja ia ingat mereka memiliki penonton. Wonwoo pikir ini bukanlah topik yang tepat untuk dibawakan saat ini. Tapi ia tetap menanggapi, "Romantis? Yang mana ya?" ia tidak sadar telah salah bicara. Pertanyaannya malah memancing Mingyu untuk menceritakan segala yang ia ingin katakan.

"Ketika kau menautkan jemari kita erat, memelukku hangat, dan mengecup keningku lembut. Dan oh iya, ketika kau membisikkan beribu kata cinta. Masa kau sudah lupa?" Mingyu menyeringai.

"Oh." Wonwoo terkekeh, "Biasa saja."

"Kau mengatakan itu karena kau terlalu sering bersikap romantis padaku. Makanya kau menganggapnya biasa saja." Mingyu mengeluarkan suara tersinggung yang dibuat-buat. "Tapi untukku, itu selalu spesial..."

Wonwoo dibuat tertawa sekali lagi.

Sekarang Jun mengerti. Kenapa Mingyu sampai repot-repot memasang wajah memelas agar ia bergabung di acara makan malam ini. Ia jadi harus sedikit susah payah menelan makanannya. Tidak ingin tersedak melihat adegan di hadapannya kini.

"Bagaimana masakanku? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Mingyu pada Jun. Ini memang pertama kalinya indera pengecap Jun merasakan apa yang Mingyu buat. Harus ia akui, ini adalah makanan terlezat yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Ya. Enak sekali. Seperti apa yang selalu Wonwoo ceritakan. Bahwa kau pintar memasak." Jun berpikir kenapa tidak sekalian? Mingyu ingin menunjukkan kembali bahwa ia memiliki kendali atas situasi ini. Ia koki yang hebat dan memiliki hati Wonwoo.

" _Sure._ Ia selalu menyukai masakanku," Mingyu menatap genit Wonwoo, "Iya kan sayang?"

Wonwoo tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal makanan kalau bersamaku. Aku benar-benar bisa diandalkan dan tidak pernah merepotkanmu, apalagi **menggantungkan hidupku padamu**." Mingyu mengimplementasikan _bold_ di kalimat terakhir untuk menyindir Jun.

 _Seperti kau tidak tahu saja kalau Wonwoo selama ini merasa tertekan berhubungan denganmu._ Kalau bisa Jun ingin mengatakan itu langsung di wajah menyebalkan Mingyu. Tapi ia tetap berusaha untuk menahannya.

-oO-R O A R-Oo-

Musim semi berlalu. Berganti musim panas menyapa hari-hari Mingyu di San Antonio. Hari-hari yang membuat udara tampak terbakar di atas jalanan aspal. Empat bulan terlewati begitu saja seperti sebuah kisah. Dan, Mingyu dan Wonwoo berada di dalam kisah itu.

Jun _hari ini_ berbeda dengan dirinya yang dulu. Ia bukan lagi pria miskin yang tidak memiliki kerabat dan hanya mengandalkan gaji kecilnya dan uang tambahan dari Wonwoo untuk bertahan hidup di dalam kejamnya kota metropolitan.

Karena kinerja Jun yang semakin membaik dari waktu ke waktu, beberapa bulan yang lalu Wonwoo membuat sebuah keputusan bijaksana dengan mengangkatnya dari karyawan divisi _handling_ mutu dan kebersihan biasa ke kepala bagian administrasi. Posisi itu berada hanya empat tingkat di bawah Wonwoo. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa penting peran Jun sekarang di perusahaan impor milik Wonwoo itu? Yang otomatis mengalami kenaikan gaji sepuluh kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Tidak, Wonwoo bukanlah seorang nepotis. Ia tidak pilih kasih hanya karena pria oriental itu adalah teman terbaiknya sejak kecil. Ia selalu menjaga sportifitas dan profesionalitas dalam pekerjaan. Jika tidak, ia sudah membuat Jun naik pangkat sedrastis ini sejak dulu. Sehingga sebuah judul _Jun dan Wonwoo_ _berbagi_ _kamar di sebuah penthouse_ tidak akan pernah ada.

Kenaikan pangkat ini juga mendukungnya untuk memiliki kerabat semakin banyak dan menjalani gaya hidup mewah seperti Wonwoo.

Dan yang paling penting adalah, tidak ada lagi tuan baik hati yang akan merelakan begitu saja Wonwoo-nya bersama dengan yang lain.

Mingyu dan Jun menikmati makan siang berdua di sebuah kafe terdekat penthouse Jun pada suatu hari. Mingyu tidak memiliki alasan cukup masuk akal untuk menolak. Otaknya berputar begitu lambat saat ia ingin menghindar. Ia menaruh kecurigaan pada Jun. Bagaimanapun mereka memiliki hubungan yang tidak bagus. Terbiasa saling melepar sarkasme yang dibalut senyum palsu dan intonasi manis. Mengakibatkan transformasi hawa panas dari kalimat dingin.

"Sebagai orang terdekat Wonwoo, ada baiknya jika kita menyiapkan hadiah terbaik untuk ulang tahunnya dua minggu lagi." Jun memulai topik di tengah kegiatan makan mereka.

" _Certainly._ Aku sudah merencanakan hal itu sejak jauh-jauh hari." Mingyu berusaha mengambil langkah dominan sejak awal dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Maksudku, ayo kita berikan sebuah hadiah bersama-sama. Ia pasti akan sangat senang jika melihat dua pria kesayangannya merencanakan hadiah itu bersama-sama. Jadi, bekerjasamalah denganku." Jun berbicara ulang. Berusaha tidak membuat dirinya terkesan mencari keributan.

"Baiklah." Mingyu masih menatap curiga. Memang tidak begitu saja menginterpretasikan ajakan pria di hadapannya sebagai sebuah jebakan atau hal buruk lainnya yang memang patut dicurigai. Namun ia ingin tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan bergulir.

"Apa rencanamu?" Jun bertanya.

"Tiket untuk berwisata keliling Eropa. Sudah lama ia ingin pergi ke sana tapi tidak pernah tercapai karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan." Mingyu menjelaskan. Ia tahu ini keinginan lama Wonwoo yang belum tercapai.

Jun menatapnya skeptis, "Dari mana kau dapat uang sebanyak itu untuk membelinya?" Mingyu berusaha keras tidak tersinggung dengan kalimat sindiran ini.

"Aku punya tabungan. Dan akan kugunakan untuk tiket itu." Mingyu beralasan. Ia punya pikiran sederhana. Dan ia hanya ingin mewujudkan impian lama Wonwoo. Ia pikir apa salahnya?

"Jangan. Sebagai **sahabatnya** , aku tahu betul bahwa itu terlalu biasa. Ia bisa pergi ke mana saja kapanpun ia mau, sebenarnya. Dan kalau hanya tiket keliling Eropa sih dia juga bisa membelinya sendiri." Jun jelas-jelas menolak kali ini.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita berikan? Kupikir tiket itu adalah hadiah terbaik untuknya." Sekali lagi, Mingyu orang yang sederhana. Ia hanya terpikirkan hal itu. Berharap Wonwoo bisa meluangkan waktu dan pergi mencapai impiannya untuk berlibur. Terdengar akan sangat menyenangkan bagi Wonwoo, pikirnya.

"Sesuatu yang unik. Yang tidak pernah ia duga, tapi ia akan merasa tersentuh dibuatnya." Jun menjelaskan secara abstrak. Disertai senyum sok segala tahu yang menyebalkan luar biasa.

"Apa itu?" Mingyu mulai kesal dengan ketiadaan ide konkrit dalam kalimat Jun.

"Aku juga belum tahu. Kita masih punya waktu selama beberapa hari untuk memikirkannya. Tapi kuberitahu sekali lagi, jangan tiket itu." Mingyu memutar bola matanya mendengar pernyataan Jun. _Setidaknya aku sudah memiliki ide..._

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih untuk saranmu." Mingyu berhenti sejenak. "Kurasa aku akan mengikutinya. Tapi kurasa juga kita tetap tidak bisa bekerjasama dalam hal ini. Kita tetap harus memberikannya hadiah secara personal."

-oO-R O A R-Oo-

Mingyu tadinya tidak pernah menyadari bahwa selama ini ia terlalu banyak mengatur dan pada akhirnya Wonwoo selalu mengalah. Dan saat itu ketika Wonwoo merasa muak dan mengekspresikan kemarahannya, Mingyu baru menyadarinya. Jadi sekarang ia mencoba untuk menjadi kekasih yang baik. Oke, terlalu sulit jika ia harus tiba-tiba menjadi kekasih yang baik secara paripurna. Jadi setidaknya ia memulai dengan apa yang biasanya Wonwoo lakukan. Mengalah.

Jun mengajak mereka untuk terbang ke Washington DC. Ia tahu Wonwoo akan sangat menyukai kunjungan ke perpustakaan kongres. Perpustakaan terbesar dunia. Wonwoo begitu antusias. Ia sudah membayangkan akan menghabiskan waktu selama berjam-jam di sana. Tidak hanya akan berburu koleksi karya-karya Lael Tucker dan J. R. Hudson yang hanya bisa ia temukan di sana. Ia bahkan akan membaca kitab Gutenberg jika diizinkan.

Jika Mingyu adalah dirinya yang dulu, ia pasti sudah dengan tegas mengatakan tidak. Karena ini adalah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Jun. Tapi karena ia menanamkan dalam benak untuk belajar mengalah, ia akhirnya mengatakan iya.

" _What?!_ Kenapa aku harus berada di kelas ekonomi? Sendirian? Sementara kau akan duduk bersamanya di kelas bisnis?" kaget Mingyu ketika Wonwoo menjelaskan kondisi tempat duduk yang tersedia.

"Hanya itu pilihan yang tersisa. Dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Jun berada di kelas ekonomi karena dia yang mengajak kita. Dia yang memiliki acara."

"Maafkan aku Benevolent. Aku sudah mengatakan pada Wonwoo bahwa aku bersedia untuk duduk sendirian di kelas itu tapi mungkin karena **aku adalah sahabatnya** ia jadi bersikeras melarangku." Jun dengan wajah menyesal yang dibuat-buat.

Mingyu tersenyum paksa, "Iya, tidak apa-apa. Baiklah."

Wonwoo mendekap Mingyu, "Ah, bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa kekasihku adalah yang terbaik dalam hidupku?"

Mendapat pujian seperti itu sedikit memperbaiki keadaan hati Mingyu. Tapi tetap saja ia akan merasa cemburu luar biasa.

Jadi ia tidak menjawab. Hanya menanggapi dengan mempertahankan senyum palsunya di hadapan semua orang.

-oO-R O A R-Oo-

Mingyu berasal dari desa yang memiliki selisih waktu seperdelapan hari dari kota terdekatnya. Ia tidak pernah naik pesawat. Tapi ia tidak sedusun yang orang-orang kira. Pernah, satu kali ia melakukan penerbangan ketika menemani Wonwoo ke Meksiko untuk mengurusi barang impor yang secara darurat harus diambil sendiri. Dan hasilnya? Ia tidak menyukai bepergian dengan pesawat. Kecuali jika ia menempati kursi kelas satu atau setidaknya kelas bisnis. Bukannya sok kaya–hanya karena ia adalah seorang kekasih dari pemilik sebuah perusahaan impor di Houston. Hanya saja ia akan merasa sakit jika ditempatkan di tempat lain selain dua kelas itu. Karena faktor suasananya.

Sialnya ia malah duduk di sana saat ini. Dan kepalanya mulai pusing. Terkadang ia merintih tak nyaman. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan dua orang lainnya di kelas depan sana. Jun mungkin sedang menggodai Wonwoo sesuka hati, ia pikir.

Tidak jauh dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, Jun dan Wonwoo tertawa bersama. Mereka hanya asik membicarakan apa yang mereka sukai.

"Aku pikir aku harus memeriksa keadaan Benevolent di belakang sana. Aku takut dia merasa sakit."

"Oh, kau baik sekali. Terima kasih Jun."

Jun tersenyum, "Tunggu sebentar ya." Ia bangkit dan berjalan ke tempat Mingyu dengan membawa segelas wiski Skotlandia.

Yang langsung ia lihat pada Mingyu adalah wajah pucatnya. Ia hanya diam menatap keluar jendela. Mungkin rasanya tidak akan sesakit ini jika ia punya teman bicara. Karena jika ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya, ia bisa setidaknya mendistraksi rasa sakitnya.

Jun mendudukkan diri di samping Mingyu, _"Hey. You okay?"_

Mingyu spontan menoleh, "Ya. Hanya merasa sedikit sakit." Ia tersenyum lemah.

Jun menyodorkan minuman di tangannya ke hadapan Mingyu, "Minumlah. Aku selalu merasa lebih baik setelah meminum ini setiap kali aku merasa pusing di dalam pesawat. Ini akan menyegarkanmu."

"Benarkah?" Mingyu menatap dengan terlalu bahagia minuman itu. Janji bahwa minuman ini menyegarkannya kedengaran seperti surga.

"Ya."

Mingyu menerima gelas itu, "Terima kasih." Dan langsung meminumnya.

"Habiskan ya." Jun tersenyum manis.

Mingyu tidak bermaksud patuh, tapi ia benar-benar menghabiskannya. Saat ini ia akan melakukan saran apapun yang diberikan untuk bisa melenyapkan rasa sakit itu.

"Bagaimana? Lebih baik kan?" Jun mencari tanda-tanda bahwa Mingyu terlihat lebih baik saat ini.

"Wow. Aku merasa luar biasa." Mingyu memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya. Merasakan sesuatu bereaksi di dalam sana.

"Aku akan kembali ke tempatku. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, tidak perlu memanggil pramugari. Kau bisa langsung mendatangiku. Aku akan selalu ada untuk membantumu." Jun mengeluarkan pernyataan yang menyerupai janji. Terdengar manis saat ini.

"Baiklah." Mingyu sedikit canggung untuk menanggapinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Mike?" tanya Wonwoo begitu Jun kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Sesuai dugaan. Sedikit sakit. Tapi aku sudah memberikan minuman yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik."

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu."

Dan tidak bertenggat beberapa lama, Mingyu menginjakkan kaki di kelas bisnis.

" _Hey, Jeon Wonwoo! Wat ben je aan het doen? Ik hoop dat je daar plezier hebt!"_ Suara Mingyu terdengar sangat lantang di suatu tempat. Semua orang memutar depresor leher untuk mendapati sosok berkaki panjang di ambang pintu.

Ia meracau dengan bahasa asalnya. Braxtontopia. Bahasa Belanda.

Meskipun sepersepuluh sadar, ada sedikit kelegaan di hatinya melihat Wonwoo dan Jun masih berada dalam posisi normal, senormal yang bisa otaknya bayangkan saat dua pria yang berteman dekat duduk berdampingan di kursi pesawat. Tentu saja. Ia bodoh jika membayangkan Wonwoo akan dengan tidak tahu malunya duduk di atas pangkuan Jun dan memeluk lehernya mesra. Ada keberadaan khalayak yang akan menyaksikan mereka.

Wonwoo mengerutkan kening, "Mike?" sepasang mata kecilnya menyipit. Mengonfirmasi bahwa sebuah suara dalam yang baru saja meneriakkan namanya adalah Mingyu.

Dan ternyata indera penglihatannya tidak salah. Itu adalah Mingyu, _pria_ nya. "Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?!" gumamnya.

"Tuan, tolong kembali ke tempat duduk anda." Pinta seorang pramugari pada Mingyu. Mingyu menabrak bahunya, melewatinya begitu saja dan berjalan ke arah Wonwoo.

"Tuan!"

" _Oh, ben je blijer met hem? Het is ongeloofelijk!"_ bentaknya pada Wonwoo. Mereka menjadi tontonan menarik bagi penumpang lainnya.

"Kau mabuk?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Mungkin ia habis mencoba menyegarkan diri dengan minuman keras?" intonasi Jun kelewat datar yang tidak terdeteksi apakah ia sedang menjadi sarkastik atau benar-benar bertanya polos?

"Tidak. Aku tidak mabuk. Aku normal. Lihat? Aku sangat segar kan?" Mingyu berusaha membulatkan matanya yang sayu. Tapi dari gerak-gerik tubuhnya, jelas terlihat kalau dia mabuk. "Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu di sini, apa tidak boleh? Hahaha. _En ik ben blij dat je goed bent!"_

"Kau mabuk, Mike."

" _Wat? Ik kan je niet horen."_ Lalu kalimat berikutnya tidak cukup koheren untuk diidentifikasi, _"Eriseenprobleemmetmijngevoelvangehoor?"_ bukan karena tidak ada sangkut paut dengan keadaannya saat ini. Melainkan karena Wonwoo tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas deretan aksara tanpa spasi itu. Dan di kalimat berikut-berikutnya resonansi itu kembali normal dan lantang seperti semula, _"Of uw stem is te zacht, dus het kan niet eens door de persoon naast u gehoord worden!"_ Mingyu tidak berhenti meracau.

Wonwoo merasa tidak tahan dipermalukan seperti itu, _"SCHAAM ME NIET EN GA GEWOON TERUG NAAR JE STOEL, MIKE BENEVOLENT KIM!"_ giliran ia yang berteriak sebelum Mingyu mengeluarkan kalimat menyebalkan lainnya.

"Tuan, tolong kembali ke tempat duduk anda atau kami yang akan membuat anda kembali ke sana dengan cara kami." sang pramugari kini mulai mencengkeram lengan Mingyu.

Mingyu menghempaskannya, _"Mike Benevolent kan het zelf doen. Dus raak hem niet aan!"_ membentak gadis itu, dan akhirnya berlalu dari sana.

"Apa yang ia lakukan? Kenapa ia jadi seperti itu?" ujar Wonwoo khawatir.

"Tenanglah. Mungkin dia hanya sedikit tertekan. Maklumi saja. Aku yakin ia akan segera kembali ke kesadarannya, oke?" _Setelah transit di Colorado, mungkin? Mengingat Bruichladdich yang ia minum memiliki kadar alkohol sebesar sembilan_ _puluh lima persen_ _._ Batin Jun. Sementara Vodka yang berkadar alkohol empat puluh persen saja sudah sangat berbahaya, apa yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa Mingyu akan secepat itu tersadar di bawah pengaruh wiski Skotlandia itu?

-oO-R O A R-Oo-

Satu hari setelah kepulangan mereka dari acara dua malam di Washington adalah hari dimana Jun berkunjung ke apartemen Wonwoo.

"Sayang, lihatlah apa yang kubawa." Jun memperlihatkan sebuah bola di atas telapak tangan kanannya.

"Woah. Kau akan bertanding voli? Kapan? Di mana?"

"Tidak, tidak, sayang. Kita yang akan memainkan ini." Ia terlihat bersemangat dengan senyum _excited_ ala salesman yang menawarimu penyedot debu merek terbaru.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa bermain voli." Sedangkan Wonwoo jauh sekali untuk dikatakan _excited._

"Akan kuajarkan."

"Tidak Jun. Cukup kau saja yang memainkannya. Dan kau selalu terlihat mengagumkan setiap kali memainkan permainan itu."

"Hei. Bermainlah denganku." Ujar Mingyu yang tidak terima atas pujian Wonwoo yang ditujukan pada Jun barusan.

 _Kalau hanya bermain bola sih aku juga bisa._

"Kau tidak bisa memainkannya. Kau bahkan tidak tahu voli itu apa." Ujar Wonwoo dengan wajah terpapar ragu.

 _Sudah kuduga dia tidak tahu._ Jun menyeringai.

"Bisa. Aku bisa."

" _C'mon babe._ Biarkan saja ia mencobanya." Ujar Jun.

"Apa? Mencoba? Sudah kubilang aku bisa! Aku bisa membuktikannya!"

"Baiklah," Jun melempar pelan bola itu ke atas, dan ketika benda bundar itu melayang di udara, "Terima ini!" ia memukulnya sekuat tenaga menggunakan telapak tangan.

BUGH!

Mingyu mengerang.

Bola itu menghantam tepat di wajah Mingyu. Sangat keras, sehingga ia termundur tiga langkah.

"Mike!" Wonwoo yang khawatir lalu berjalan menghampiri Mingyu.

Tangan Mingyu melakukan _gesture_ untuk menghentikan Wonwoo, "Jangan mendekat. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak masalah jika kau tidak bisa memainkannya, Benevolent. Kita bisa menghentikannya. Kalian bisa menyaksikanku berlatih voli nanti sore." Jun sebenarnya sedang memancing Mingyu untuk melakukannya.

"Aku bisa. Ayo kita lanjutkan." Berhasil.

"Terima ini, Wen!" Mingyu memukul bola tidak kalah kuatnya dengan Jun. Ini seperti Mingyu mengalirkan ribuan Newton energi pada benda itu.

BUGH!

Kali ini Jun yang dibuat mengerang. Bola pukulan Mingyu bisa menghantam kuat wajah Jun juga ternyata. Jun kesal. Ia meraih benda itu dan kembali memukulnya ke arah Mingyu. Dan kali ini Mingyu berhasil memantulkan dengan memukul balik. Begitu juga dengan Jun. Sekarang leher Wonwoo yang bolak-balik menyaksikan mereka.

"Kau hebat juga ternyata!" Jun sedikit berteriak selagi asik memainkan itu. Ia memasang senyum palsu seolah ia benar-benar kagum dengan Mingyu.

"Kau juga!" balas Mingyu dengan sematan senyum serupa.

Jun tidak terima melihat Mingyu bisa memainkannya dalam sekali coba. Jadi ia memperkuat pukulan, mencoba untuk menghantam wajah Mingyu sekali lagi. Tapi Mingyu merasa bahwa pukulan kuat terakhir Jun adalah hal yang disengaja. Sehingga Mingyu memperkuat lagi pukulannya. Wajahnya terselamatkan dari hantaman bola, dan sekarang benda itu menghampiri wajah Jun.

" _Hey, just slow down, pals."_ Wonwoo menyadari hawa di sekitarnya memanas.

Alih-alih membalas pukulan itu, Jun justru mengelak.

PRANG!

"Kaca jendelaku!" Wonwoo berteriak. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Ups."

Jun segera meraih ponsel dari saku celana dan melihat layarnya, "Ya ampun. Mereka mempercepat jadwal latihannya. Aku harus pergi sekarang teman-teman. Maaf ya." Ia meraih tasnya dengan tergesa.

"Latihan bagaimana? Bolanya bahkan sekarang melayang entah ke mana?" Mingyu tidak bisa membayangkan ke mana bola yang jatuh dari ketinggian lima puluh lantai itu akan menggelinding di bawah sana.

"Ada banyak benda seperti itu di tempat latihan. Sudah ya. Sampai jumpa." Jun segera menghilang di balik pintu.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dan menampilkan cengiran, "Maaf sayang."

"Kau pikir ini lucu?" Wonwoo berkacak pinggang dan terlihat sangat kesal.

"Aku akan memanggil tukang, untuk memperbaikinya." Mingyu mendesah dengan perasaan bersalah.

-oO-R O A R-Oo-

Jun melihat seorang pria memperbaiki jendela ruang tengah Wonwoo. Ia langsung memberi kode pada Mingyu untuk mengikutinya ke dapur.

"Ada apa?" Mingyu semakin terbiasa melemparkan tatapan curiga pada Jun. Yang tentu berusaha ia tutupi jika berada di depan Wonwoo.

"Kau memanggil seseorang untuk memperbaiki jendela? Oh, ayolah. Itu bukanlah pekerjaan sulit. Kau seharusnya bisa melakukannya sendiri." Jun terdengar menantang.

"Memang kenapa?" Mingyu berusaha lebih berhati-hati mengingat terakhir kali ia dipermalukan oleh minuman yang Jun berikan.

"Wonwoo akan merasa kagum padamu kalau kau yang melakukannya." Jun sedikit berbisik seakan itu suatu rahasia besar.

"Ya sudah. Meskipun pria itu baru saja tiba beberapa menit sebelum kau datang, tapi kan sudah terlanjur. Jadi biarkan saja."

" _It's okay._ Kau tinggal bilang saja padanya secara baik-baik."

"Tidak bisa."

"Apa masalahnya?"

"Kau lihat, dia adalah seorang kulit hitam."

"Jangan karena ia orang kulit hitam lalu kau jadi terlihat bersalah atau kasihan padanya. Kalau kau mengatakannya baik-baik, ia pasti akan mengerti." Jun terus mencoba untuk mempengaruhi Mingyu.

"Um… apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?"

"Katakan bahwa kau membatalkan jasanya karena kau yang akan memperbaiki jendela itu. Lalu kau juga harus bilang kalau alasanmu membatalkannya bukanlah karena dia adalah seorang _Nigga_. Ingat, kau harus katakan itu."

"Baiklah."

Mingyu mendekati pria ber _name-tag_ Jadon Hough itu.

"Hei, Hough."

Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum ramah, "Ya?"

Mingyu jadi semakin tidak tega dan merasa bersalah di awal.

-oO-R O A R-Oo-

"Jadi kau berubah pikiran hanya karena aku adalah seorang kulit hitam?! Apa-apaan!" Teriakan pria itu memenuhi seisi rumah.

Wonwoo baru saja menginjakkan kaki di ruang tengah rumah ketika mendengar keributan itu dan melihat Jadon mengambil langkah besar menuju pintu keluar.

"Hei, ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" Wonwoo berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri karena pekerja yang sedang marah di depannya sekarang terlihat cukup menyeramkan. Jika ia memutuskan untuk memukulkan bogem mentahnya ke salah satu dari mereka, Wonwoo harus menyiapkan seember besar es untuk mengompres memar.

"Dengar, Hough. Aku benar-benar sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku minta maaf, tapi aku hanya ingin membatalkan jasamu. Tidak ada maksud lain." Mingyu mencoba menjelaskan. Dan entahlah, tapi ia merasa bersalah, positif merasa bersalah. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jadon marah. Ia terlihat seperti pekerja yang jujur dan mau berkeja dengan keras.

"Dasar rasis! Kau pikir kau siapa?! _Fucking_ _Chinese!"_ Jadon membalas rasisme dengan rasisme.

"Hei, aku bukan _Chinese!_ Bahkan aku hanya setengah manusia. Yang _Chinese_ itu dia!" Mingyu menunjuk Jun tapi matanya masih menatap Jadon.

"Terserah! Jangan pernah memanggilku lagi! Selamat tinggal!" Jadon pergi dengan membanting pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Mingyu membatalkan jasa pria itu dan si Humphries itu merasa tersinggung."

" _It's Hough."_ Mingyu meralat.

"Ya… apapun lah namanya. Ia mengira bahwa Mingyu telah bersikap rasis padanya. Tapi percayalah, Mingyu tidak bersalah." Jun mengadu pada Wonwoo. Tapi bersikap sok membela Mingyu.

Wonwoo menatap tajam Mingyu, "Apa yang telah kau katakan padanya?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, aku yakin. Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan?" Mingyu menekuk wajahnya. Ia sudah cukup merasa bersalah. Tidak perlu ditambah-tambah dipersalahkan oleh Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak menyinggung kata nigga kan padanya? Itu sangat tabu." Wonwoo bertanya dengan nada curiga.

Mingyu terdiam. Kalimat Wonwoo mengingatkannya pada apa yang ia ucapkan pada Jadon.

" _Aku pikir sepertinya aku bisa memperbaiki ini sendirian? Aku tidak bermaksud memberhentikanmu karena kau seorang_ _nigga_ _, hanya saja-"_

" _Kau bilang apa barusan?!" Jadon menginterupsi._

Sepertinya benar, ia salah bicara. Ia tidak tahu kalau ia, tidak, semua orang dilarang menyebut kata itu di depan orang kulit hitam. Tapi tadi Jun bilang ia harus mengatakannya?

"Bukankah kau juga suka mengatakan nigga?"

"Iya, kalau di belakangnya tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalau di depan mereka, kita harus lebih sopan. Menyebutnya sebagai _black_ , setidaknya." Wonwoo kelelahan saat ini. Ia mengerti Mingyu bukan berasal dari dunia manusia dan butuh banyak pelajaran mengenai tata krama. Dan ini bukan seperti Mingyu harus mengerti keklompleksan sudut pandang antar ras manusia. Tapi sungguh, ini membuat Wonwoo frustrasi.

Mingyu menunduk. Sekarang ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang dimarahi ibunya.

"Kau tahu akibat yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Ia akan menceritakan pada semua orang bahwa penghuni penthouse di apartemen ini adalah seorang rasis yang ironis. _Memanggil_ _nigga_ _sementara dirinya adalah Chinese._ Kau mempermalukanku!" Wonwoo semakin naik nada bicaranya. Tidak habis pikir dengan tindakan Mingyu. Ia mengerti kalau Mingyu bukan sepenuhnya manusia dan tidak benar-benar mengerti perkara kebudayaan macam ini. Tapi biasanya ia cukup sopan dan hati-hati. Wonwoo tidak mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini Mingyu sering sekali menguji kesabarannya?

"Aku minta maaf sayang. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu…" Mingyu lemah suaranya.

"Minta maaflah padanya!" Wonwoo semakin naik nada bicaranya.

" _Stop it, guys._ Tidak usah ribut. Mumpung kacanya sudah ada, sebaiknya aku perbaiki saja sekarang. Di mana kau menyimpan perkakasmu, sayang? Aku lupa tempat dimana kau biasa menyimpannya." Jun dengan nada tenang berusaha tampil terlihat bijaksana.

"Terima kasih banyak Jun. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Kotak perkakasnya ada di bawah kabinet." Wonwoo berujar singkat dan informatif.

"Tidak masalah. Hanya begini saja. Lagipula aku akan melakukan apapun untuk **sahabatku**." Jun tersenyum, kemudian berlalu.

"Kau seharusnya malu melihat Jun seperti itu."

"Apa?! A-aku… memang aku yang akan memperbaikinya!" Mingyu terkaget-kaget dengan situasi yang berbalik arah menyudutkannya. Entah kenapa Wonwoo sepertinya selalu punya pemikiran bahwa segala hal akhir-akhir ini adalah kesalahan Mingyu?

Mingyu yang suara protesnya tertahan di tenggorokan, ditahan oleh kalimat Wonwoo berikutnya. "Ah, sudahlah. Kau semakin menyebalkan saja." Ia lalu berjalan menuju kamar tidur, tidak mau lagi mendengarkan penjelasan atau kalimat apapun dari Mingyu.

Mingyu merasakan penyesalan mendalam karena telah menjadi terlalu naif. Ia seharusnya sudah bisa memprediksi suatu maksud dari seluruh perkataan Jun padanya di setiap situasi. Jun selalu berhasil membodohinya. Namun ia tidak pernah jera.

Ia memperhatikan sosok kekasihnya yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Menahan air mata sakit hatinya. Mengingat Wonwoo tidak lebih percaya pada ucapannya.

Terkadang ia bertanya-tanya, apakah ia masih layak disebut kekasih jika Wonwoo saja sudah tidak lagi percaya padanya?

-oO-R O A R-Oo-

Hari ini Wonwoo dua puluh delapan. Dan ini adalah pesta ulang tahun pertamanya yang dibiayai sepenuhnya oleh Jun. Karena gaji bulanan Jun sebelumnya tidak pernah sebanyak saat ini. Jadi ia membuat semuanya istimewa dan ia akan membuat Wonwoo juga merasa istimewa.

Pesta diadakan di atap apartemen Jun yang luas. Atap yang beratapkan langit hitam dan bintang-bintang.

Mingyu tersenyum miris karena ia merasa iri. Ia sebenarnya adalah seorang petani yang berhasil di desanya. Tapi sekarang kesuksesan Jun sudah menyusul jauh di atasnya. Hingga bisa mengorganisir pesta semewah ini. Sedangkan Mingyu? Tiga kali melewatkan ulang tahun Wonwoo–hingga sekarang yang keempat–ia merasa tidak pernah memberikan apa-apa. Hanya hadiah-hadiah kecil yang tak berarti bagi seorang warga kota besar seperti Wonwoo. Seperti pesta perayaan kecil di tengah hutan Braxtontopia dengan dekorasi alam seadanya hasil bantuan para peri dan makhluk Neverland lainnya.

Benar sekali, tidak berarti.

"Sekarang giliran hadiah dari Benevolent." Ujar seorang gadis Kaukasia kolega Wonwoo di perusahaan.

Wonwoo membuka sebuah kotak kecil, dan semua orang terkejut menyaksikan seorang peri seukuran Tinkerbell keluar dari dalam sana.

"Hai Jeon." Ia bergaun merah jambu selutut, sayap kecilnya mengepak tanpa henti. Ia berada di depan wajah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar, "Oh, hai Juztice." Menyapa ramah peri musik itu.

"Aku akan bernyanyi untukmu. Semoga kau menyukainya. Ekhem!"

Ia memejamkan mata selama beberapa detik, membukanya perlahan, _"You change the lives of others."_ Mulai melantunkan suara indahnya. Diiringi alunan musik klasik yang entah muncul dari mana.

Ia terbang kesana kemari, dan pandangan semua orang dengan kagum mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi, _"Listening to what is not said, understanding what is not explained."_ Menyikut lengan Mingyu, memberikan tatapan menggoda, _"So someone can stand on his own."_ Mingyu dibuat tersipu.

Juztice melakukan sihir. Kelopak mawar merah jambu berjatuhan dari langit. Semua orang menikmati keindahan dan keajaiban itu. Kemudian ia melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

Hingga menyelesaikan beberapa bait. Berlanjut ke bait terakhir.

" _The breeze blows. Gently touching on your beautiful hair."_ Ia menunjuk sebuah jam besar yang berdiri beberapa meter dari semua orang, _"Look at the big clock."_ Wonwoo mengikuti arah pandangnya.Juztice menatap Wonwoo, _"You know what times it is?"_ yang ditatap menggeleng polos sebagai balasan sebaris lirik itu.

" _It is a good time to think…"_

Semua orang menunggu lirik setelahnya.

" _How beautiful you are."_

Tiba-tiba sebuah cermin besar muncul, melayang-layang di depan wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo melihat refleksi wajahnya di sana.

" _Yep, beautiful, you see?"_

Wonwoo terkekeh, merasa tersanjung.

" _You are even something beyond beauty."_ Peri itu mengedikkan bahu, _"I don't know what else to call it."_ Kembali melayang di samping kiri Mingyu dan menunjuknya menggunakan ibu jari kanannya, _"But better that, it should be coupled with the other beauty."_ Si keindahan lain yang dimaksud jadi salah tingkah.

Jun merotasikan bola mata. Peri itu menghampirinya, _"So let's just deal with it."_ Jun mendengus.

Cermin di hadapan Wonwoo menghilang, digantikan wujud sebuket mawar merah muda. Wonwoo sedikit terkesiap.

" _And hope they both can live blessed and happily."_ Juztice mengakhiri nyanyiannya. Begitu juga musiknya.

Wonwoo menerima buket bunga itu, menghirup aromanya.

" _Happy birthday Jeon."_ peri itu mengecup pipi Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih Juztice." Wonwoo merasa sangat bahagia dengan berbagai hadiah ini. Merasa dibuat tersanjung. Jun cukup berbakat untuk menjadi _event organizer._ Mungkin Wonwoo harus mulai mempertimbangkan untuk membuka perusahaan EO di bawah naungan grupnya? Bukan ide buruk.

Peri kecil itu kemudian menepuk pelan pipi Wonwoo, "Jangan memikirkan bisnis di hari ulang tahunmu..." roh itu tersenyum jenaka.

Wonwoo hanya terkekeh dengan sapuan kemerahan di pipinya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, dan sampai jumpa." Ia lalu terbang jauh hingga menghilang dari jangka pandang semua orang.

"Itu sangat menakjubkan, Mike. Terima kasih banyak." Wonwoo membawa Mike ke dalam pelukan. Berbisik kecil _thank you_ sekali lagi ke telinganya.

Adegan yang terlihat romantis bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Tidak terkecuali Jun yang menahan sakit hati dan rasa cemburu. Ia bertekad untuk tidak merusak hari ini. Ia tidak akan terpancing kemarahan. Ia akan membahagiakan Wonwoo. Meskipun itu berarti menahan rasa cemburu.

Tenang saja, pikirnya. Di akhir malam ini semua akan tuntas. Wonwoo akan berbalik kepadanya dan ia tidak perlu merasa cemburu pada manusia setengah braxtor itu lagi.

"Itu adalah hadiah yang sangat indah. Maafkan aku, sebagai sahabatmu aku **hanya bisa** menyiapkan pesta kecil ini untukmu."

"Kau bercanda? Pesta ini sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku." Wonwoo berujar polos. Tidak berpikir macam-macam dengan kalimat Jun dan tidak mengetahui maksud dari perkataan itu.

"Sekarang bukalah hadiah utama dariku." Jun membuat _gesture_ seperti pemain sulap yang mempersembahkan trik sulap terbaiknya.

Wonwoo menyimpan bunganya. Menerima sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk persegi panjang. Dan ia sempat terdiam tidak percaya ketika membukanya.

"Jun." ia mengeluarkan dua lembar persegi panjang dari dalam kotak itu, "Tiket untuk keliling Eropa? Untuk kita berdua?!" Ada nada bahagia dan tidak percaya di saat bersamaan. Sekali lagi Jun membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh Wonwoo.

Sementara itu, seseorang di ruangan itu benar-benar merasa tertampar.

Mingyu. Ia terdiam mendengar itu. Ingin berkata-kata, namun kerongkongannya jatuh ke tanah basah. Seluruh dunia runtuh di bahunya. Ia merasa tiba-tiba tempat ia berpijak sekarang hanya menampilkan adegan bisu.

"Ini adalah hadiah terbaik yang aku terima malam ini." Wonwoo bicara lagi, terlihat sekali sangat terharu. "Aku tidak pernah merasa lebih bahagia. Kau benar-benar mengerti apa yang kumau." Jun hanya mengusap puncak kepala sahabatnya. Ia tersenyum puas. Semua rencananya berjalan lancar. Dan jika perhitungannya benar, ia hanya butuh satu reaksi lagi dari seseorang.

"Apakah aku akan terlihat seperti anak perempuan kalau memelukmu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak, tentu saja." Jun terkekeh geli.

Wonwoo memeluk Jun begitu erat. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Jun menghitung dalam kepalanya.

 _Satu... dua... tiga!_

" _Fuck you."_ Ucap Mingyu dengan senyum dan intonasi manis.

Yup, perhitungan Jun tidak meleset.

Wonwoo melepas pelukannya dan menatap heran ke arah Mingyu. Begitu juga semua orang yang hadir di sana.

"Ada apa denganmu Mike?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku sudah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya. Ide tentang jalan-jalan keliling Eropa ini. Dan kau mengatakan padaku untuk tidak melakukannya. Sekarang apa? Setelah aku mengganti hadiahku karena membenarkan apa yang kau katakan, kau malah menjadikannya hadiahmu dan menjadi hadiah terbaik bagi Wonwoo? HAHAHA."

"Bisakah kau menjaga sikapmu Mike?" ujar Wonwoo.

"Kalian pasti akan ke Perancis juga kan? Sekarang coba kalian pikirkan. Teman mana yang akan mengajakmu untuk berlibur berdua ke sana? Bukankah itu lebih mirip seperti ajakan untuk berkencan? Kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja?" Mata Mingyu sudah dilapisi serpihan kaca ketika mengatakan itu. Ia sudah tidak tahan.

Dipermalukan di berbagai kesempatan.

Disalahpahami oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Sekarang ide terbaiknya dicuri.

Terserah. Jika Jun ingin mengambil kekasihnya, dan kekasihnya dengan sukarela diambil olehnya. Apa yang bisa Mingyu perbuat memangnya?

"Dan lihatlah semua hal dalam pesta ini? Kalau pria semiskin diriku sih mana bisa membayar semua ini? Tapi semiskin apapun diriku, aku tidak pernah sudi untuk memakan semua kue-kue dan arak mahal di sini!" ia melangkah cepat, menjauh dari kerumunan itu. Menghampiri meja panjang dimana semua makanan terhidang. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua ini!" dengan amarah menyelimuti dirinya, ia melemparkan makanan-makanan itu ke sembarang arah. Menghempaskan satu nampan penuh kue mangkuk beserta nampannya ke arah kue ulang tahun Wonwoo. Membuat bentuk kue bertingkat itu jadi tak karuan.

Ia lalu menumbangkan air mancur coklat sekuat tenaga hingga jatuh dan berceceran. Menendang kuat meja panjang di depannya hingga tumbang dan semua makanan di atasnya berserakan.

Ia mengeluarkan tantrum, mengamuk sejadi-jadinya. Meluapkan segenap emosi buruk yang selama ini ia pendam.

" _Stop it, Mike! Don't be freaking out!"_ Wonwoo berteriak.

"Dasar pesta bodoh! Pengaturan pesta yang payah! Untuk apa semua ini hah?! _MOTHERFUCKER_!" ia merobek, mematahkan, memecahkan, merusak, dan menghancurkan segala bentuk dekorasi mewah di sana.

Wonwoo berjalan cepat menghampiri Mingyu. Menarik bahunya, dan memukul wajahnya sekuat tenaga.

Pupil Mingyu melebar hingga ia bisa menghabisi iris cokelatnya, "Wonwoo…" jantungnya dilempar lagi dan lagi dengan keras melawan tulang rusuknya ketika mendengar ada deru nafas lain yang memburu dengan berat. Ia memegangi tulang pipinya, "Kau memukulku?" air mata di pelupuk menggenang semakin banyak, "Kau tidak pernah melakukan ini padaku."

"Aku sudah memberikan kesempatan bagimu untuk berubah!" Wonwoo sudah benar-benar marah. Lupakan istilah marah. Ia murka pesta ulang tahunnya dibuat kacau balau oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Kenapa ia tidak bisa sedikit lebih tenang?

Kenapa Mingyu tidak bisa membiarkannya bahagia?

"Dan aku sudah berusaha menggunakan kesempatan itu sebaik mungkin!" Mingyu membalas teriakan Wonwoo. Biasanya ia tidak pernah membalas jika Wonwoo marah padanya. Biasanya ia akan dengan manis meminta maaf dengan suara lemah. Ya, setidaknya sejak ia menanamkan dalam benak untuk selalu mengalah seperti Wonwoo.

Dan sekarang, Wonwoo merasa tidak mengenali kemarahan ini. Kenapa Mingyu begitu marah?

"Yang benar saja? Dengan mempermalukan diriku di depan umum selama ini?!" Wonwoo yang belum mau berhenti, kembali berteriak. Semua sudah kacau, kenapa berhenti sekarang?

"Seandainya kau tahu apa di balik semua itu, kau juga akan tahu siapa yang sebenarnya pantas disalahkan!" Mingyu menatap tajam Jun yang hanya berdiri di sana seperti sebuah ejekan. Lalu kembali menatap balik ke arah Wonwoo, "Sayangnya kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasanku dan lebih mempercayai orang lain ketimbang kekasihmu sendiri!" persetan dengan kesabaran dan mengalah. Ia tidak memiliki itu lagi sekarang.

"Oh. Ya. Tentu saja aku tahu. Apa yang tidak aku ketahui di kota tempat tinggalku sendiri? Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa! Kau hanyalah orang desa yang udik, kampungan, dan tidak tahu apa itu bersenang-senang di kota besar seperti ini! Yang kau tahu kan hanya merusak kesenangan orang lain?!" Wonwoo adalah manusia berpendidikan tinggi. Ia merasa kredibilitas keilmuan Mingyu tidak sepotensial yang ia miliki. Maka dengan mudahnya ia memaki, membentaki Mingyu tanpa henti.

"Apa kau bilang?" suara Mingyu melemah. Namun di balik itu, ada bola mata yang berguncang dalam luka yang sangat dalam. Wonwoo terkaget-kaget dengan perubahan drastis di wajahnya. Di matanya ia terlihat terluka. Ia benci membuat Mingyu terluka. Tapi Mingyu juga sudah menghancurkan pesta ulang tahunnya. Hari bahagianya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa sedikit saja menerima baik-baik ketulusan yang Jun berikan? Kenapa kau tidak bisa ikut **berbahagia** saja di hari bahagiaku? Kenapa kau selalu saja mengacaukan segalanya? Ini adalah ketiga kalinya kau mempermalukanku di depan publik! Kau senang sekali membuatku hancur!" Wonwoo melanjutkan bentakannya. Tidak peduli dengan buliran panas yang benar-benar sudah menggenang di sudut mata Mingyu. Tidak peduli dengan sesuatu yang mengelabu di balik genangan itu. Karena di mata Wonwoo, Mingyu adalah sebuah paradoks.

"Begitukah?" Ia tertawa miris, "Baiklah, baiklah. Selamat berbahagia, Jeon Wonwoo." air matanya akhirnya jatuh di kedua pipinya. Dengan semua yang Wonwoo katakan di hadapan semua orang, sudah cukup menjadi sembilu yang menyakiti dan menyayat Mingyu hingga merasa begitu terluka. Di hatinya, juga harga dirinya.

Wonwoo terkejut.

Selama empat tahun mengenal Mingyu, ia tidak pernah melihatnya menangis sebelumnya.

"Semoga kau bahagia bersamanya. Bukan bersama diriku yang tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang berarti untukmu. Selain mempermalukanmu." ia melangkah ke arah lift dengan air mata yang mengalir semakin deras. Tanpa sedikitpun mengeluarkan suara. Ia menangis dalam diam. Diam yang memuakkan.

Sudah lama ia ingin menangis. Sejak awal. Sejak pertama kali Jun membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Tapi ia selalu menjaga pertahanannya. Dan sekarang ia merasa tidak sanggup lagi. Jadi ia meruntuhkan dinding pertahanan itu dan menumpahkan seluruh isi bendungan di baliknya. Ia berada dalam usaha untuk mengosongkan perasaan dalam bentuk air mata.

"Kau mau ke mana Benevolent?! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

Mingyu tidak mempedulikannya. Ia kepalang menjadi sebuah stigma. Sehingga berpikir bahwa berpura-pura tuli adalah pilihan terbaik di muka bumi.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu! Aku akan pergi berkencan dengan Jun ke kota cinta di Perancis seperti sepasang kekasih yang bahagia! Dan kau! Pergi kau dari rumahku dan jangan pernah berani untuk menunjukkan wajahmu lagi di depanku! Karena kita selesai!"

Bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Mingyu menghilang di balik pintu lift. Hilang bersama kecacatan hatinya.

-oO-R O A R-Oo-

Tidak semua orang yang berada di Braxtontopia, Neverland, berhenti menua. Yang diketahui secara terkenal umumnya yang tinggal menolak untuk tumbuh.

Seiring berjalannya zaman, sebagian besar keluarga braxtor memilih untuk tetap tumbuh normal dan menua layaknya manusia. Salah satunya adalah keluarga Benevolent. Yang memiliki pola pikir dan prinsip serupa dengan braxtor lainnya. Bahwa kehidupan harus terus berputar.

Braxtor adalah makhluk yang mandiri dan bahagia. Tidak ada perang, dendam, saling benci ataupun iri hati, dan kejahatan yang menimbulkan rasa benci. Kegelapan yang ada hanyalah malam hari. Dan itu adalah kegelapan yang indah dengan dihiasi cahaya yang berasal dari ujung sayap para peri.

Braxtor adalah makhluk yang berani memikul tanggung jawab, tapi tidak merasa terbebani. Mereka melalui itu semua dengan menikmatinya.

Seluruh penghuni Braxtontopia harus tetap bahagia, apapun yang terjadi.

"Lakukanlah sesuatu, Mingyu sayang. Memasak, berkebun dan bertani, pergi menemui teman-temanmu, atau apapun yang biasanya kau lakukan sehari-hari. Bukan terbaring tak berdaya di balik selimut seperti ini selama tiga hari berturut-turut." Kim Jungah berujar lembut. Ia mengelus puncak kepala putra tertuanya yang berbaring membelakanginya.

Mingyu berbalik menghadap sang ibu yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur, "Bu, kau adalah seratus persen manusia berdarah murni dan berasal dari negeri ginseng kan? Kau pasti mengerti kenapa aku bisa jadi begini setelah kembali dari sebuah negara _super power."_ Ya, ibu Mingyu adalah manusia. Sedangkan ayahnya, Alexis Benevolent, adalah seorang braxtor.

"Ya, ibu sangat mengerti. Itulah sebabnya ibu menerima ajakan ayahmu untuk mencari kedamaian di sini. Kota-kota besar di negara-negara maju memang membuatmu penat. Tapi tadinya ibu kira kau betah di sana? Sampai tinggal selama berbulan-bulan dan menyerahkan tanggung jawab kebun dan ladang pada adikmu?" Sang ibu masih terus mengusapi kepala anaknya. Ia tahu patah hati bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk dilupakan. Atau dilewati begitu saja. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan anaknya terus menerus terdiam di kamar seperti ini.

"Aku lebih suka di sini. Ini adalah tanah kelahiranku. Tempatku tumbuh dan dibesarkan. Terlebih, ini adalah tempat yang sangat indah. Sementara di kota? Apalah artinya teknologi canggih dan serba ada di sana kalau orang-orangnya terlalu sibuk mengurusi dirinya sendiri? Mereka berhati busuk. Melakukan apapun untuk mencelakai orang lain dan membiarkan orang lain dibenci banyak orang." Mingyu akhirnya bercerita. Ia sudah mengurung diri di kamar dan menolak bercerita pada siapapun termasuk ibunya. Ia tidak ingin menceritakan bagaimana para manusia begitu sulit dimengerti dan diterka. Bagaimana banyak _aturan tata krama_ yang ia langgar tanpa ia mengerti bahwa aturan seperti itu ada di sana. Ia tidak ingin menyinggung ibunya yang juga manusia. Tapi demi Tuhan, manusia punya banyak aturan tidak penting yang bisa dengan mudah memercik pertikaian.

"Kau benar. Tapi tidak peduli separah apapun mereka berbuat buruk padamu, kau harus menghilangkan perasaan dendammu. Ini adalah tempat yang damai. Jangan sampai kau merusaknya dengan kotoran yang tersimpan di hatimu."

Mingyu mengangguk. Ibunya wanita yang sangat bijaksana. Salah satu makhluk dengan pemikiran paling bijaksana, bahkan untuk ukuran para braxtor yang terkadang terlalu blak-blakan dan jujur. Ibunya tahu kapan harus diam dan kapan harus bicara. Apa yang harus dikatakan. Apa yang tidak sepantasnya dikatakan. Wanita itu benar-benar mengerti apa itu proporsional.

"Aku tidak dendam. Aku hanya merasa begitu marah." Mingyu bukan pendendam. Braxtor bukan makhluk pendendam, lagipula. Ia harap ibunya mengerti dengan penjelasan singkatnya.

Dan sang ibu hanya tersenyum, mengangguk mengerti, "Kalau begitu itu akan segera hilang."

Melihat senyum ibunya yang penuh kehangatan, Mingyu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak balas tersenyum, meskipun sangat tipis, "Aku harap."

"Kau harus bisa memaafkan Jeon Wonwoo. Atau bahkan melupakannya kalau kau mau? Untuk mengembalikan hari-hari indahmu, Kim Mingyu." Ibunya lalu menggeleng. "Tapi ibu mengerti jika itu sulit bagimu..."

"Entahlah bu. Terlalu banyak kenangan manis yang kami lalui bersama, kau tahu itu. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura bahwa kebersamaan kami yang indah selama ini tidak pernah ada. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Seperti yang ibu bilang... Itu terlalu sulit." Mingyu mendesah lelah.

"Lakukanlah kegiatan normalmu untuk mengalihkan luka hatimu." Distraksi, senjata terbaik manusia untuk melupakan luka hati.

"Baiklah bu. Terima kasih. Kau adalah yang terbaik." Mingyu membiarkan kepalanya tertidur di atas pangkuan ibunya kini. Tidak peduli sedewasa apapun usiamu, terkadang yang kau butuhkan adalah kehangatan dari ibumu untuk merasa lebih baik.

Dan Mingyu sudah merasa lebih baik.

Sedikit.

Karena ia masih seringkali tanpa sadar bertanya-tanya tentang Wonwoo dalam pikirannya.

Ia pikir Wonwoo saja bisa hidup bahagia bersama Jun. Bahkan mungkin mereka akan menikah kemudian melupakannya? Jadi Mingyu juga pasti bisa memulai kembali kegiatan normalnya di Braxtontopia untuk melupakan Wonwoo.

-oO-R O A R-Oo-

Hari keempat Mingyu di kampung halamannya adalah hari yang cerah untuk panen. Ia memetik ceri dan memasukkan mereka ke dalam keranjang yang ia dekap di lengan kirinya.

Tiba-tiba ia mengingat sebuah adegan. Saat itu. Ketika ia tersenyum ceria. Memetik sebuah ceri dan menyodorkannya di depan mulut Wonwoo.

" _Aku sudah memakannya sebagai pencuci mulut tadi." Wonwoo terkekeh._

" _Rasanya akan berbeda jika kau baru memetik dari pohonnya."_

 _Wonwoo menerima suapan itu._ _Mengunyahnya perlahan_ _._

" _Bagaimana?"_

" _Asam." Wonwoo bergurau._

" _Manis."_

" _Kau ini bagaimana? Kalau sudah tahu rasanya kenapa bertanya?"_

"Chit-chat."

 _Wonwoo terkekeh lagi,_ "Sure. _Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kelezatan buah ceri di Neverland._ Moreover, _kau yang menanam pohonnya. Lalu banyak aura sihir menguar di sini. Perkebunanmu benar-benar diberkati para roh dan Dewa Jovanni."_

" _Kapan-kapan aku akan mengekspornya ke Texas."_

" _Kutunggu panenmu yang selanjutnya kalau begitu."_

"Itu adalah hari yang indah." Mingyu menggumam. Sepersekian detik kemudian menggeleng keras, memprotes bayangan indah yang tiba-tiba hadir di kepalanya itu.

 _Aku tidak akan mengingatnya. Segala tentangnya. Hingga seluruh hal spesifik, sekecil apapun itu._

 _Aku akan membuka lembaran baru yang akan membuatku bahagia._

Ia mencoba menghapus sosok profil pria yang memiliki posibilitas untuk mengabadi di ingatannya.

" _Peek-a-boo!"_ sebuah suara yang berhasil mengagetkan Mingyu hingga menjatuhkan keranjangnya. Buah-buah merah yang telah dipetik itu berserakan di atas rumput.

"Viviana! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" seru Mingyu pada satu sosok cantik di hadapannya. Peri berukuran tubuh normal manusia dengan mata biru, rambut putih keperakan, sayap lebar seperti kupu-kupu, dan gaun putih bersih selutut.

Mingyu berjongkok, memasukkan kembali ceri-ceri itu ke dalam tempatnya. Sambil mengutuki dalam hati pita suara sempit roh itu yang menghasilkan suara memekakkan.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Mike." ujar Viviana. Sosok peri itu terkekeh jenaka. Terlihat sangat sumringah bisa melihat lagi Mingyu berada di Braxtontopia.

"Tidak ketemu juga tidak masalah. Kalau yang kau inginkan hanyalah gigi taringku." Mingyu membalas kalimat peri itu dengan nada sedikit sarkas, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Ia suka kehangatan ini. Kehangatan keluarga dan persahabatan yang hanya bisa ditawarkan oleh _rumah._

Peri gigi itu tertawa, "Kau tahu saja."

Mingyu melanjutkan kegiatan memetik buahnya, "Apa lagi memangnya?" ia tidak menatap peri itu, "Dan aku bukan bayi lagi. Jadi jangan meneriakkan _peek-a-boo_ di depan wajahku, karena aku tidak akan tertawa dengan cara seperti itu."

"Aku tidak sedang berusaha untuk membuatmu tertawa. Itu adalah caraku mengucapkan salam. Dasar galak. Kau tidak pernah marah-marah pada roh yang lain."

"Karena mereka tidak pernah meminta gigi taringku." Mingyu membalas cepat.

"Aku masih menginginkannya." Viviana berujar ketika membuat wajah konyol untuk membuat Mingyu tertawa.

Mingyu hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum kecil, "Tolong mengertilah, Vivi. Ini bukanlah gigi susu. Jika tanggal, ia tidak akan tumbuh lagi. Kukira kau jauh lebih pintar dari para manusia di kota yang berprofesi sebagai dokter gigi. Ternyata kau adalah roh yang kekanakan."

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku akan menunggunya." Ujar peri itu keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu kau akan menunggu sampai aku jadi kakek-kakek, baru mendapatkan gigiku yang rontok dengan sendirinya." Mingyu tersenyum lebar pada jawabannya sendiri. Merasa menang dalam perdebatan tidak bermutu ini.

"Mike Benevolent!"

"Kau sudah mendapatkan gigi taringku waktu dulu, gigi susu yang tanggal ketika aku masih anak-anak. Ingat? Ah, kau mungkin sudah lupa, mengingat umurmu sudah ribuan tahun. Jadi kau pasti sangat pikun-aw! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Mingyu setelah sebuah semangka jatuh menimpa kepalanya.

"Rasakan! Itulah akibatnya kalau kau mengatai seorang peri gigi." Viviana terpingkal sendiri, menertawai Mingyu yang mengusap kepalanya. Semangka Braxtontopia memang sedikit unik. Pohonnya tidak menjalar di tanah seperti semangka di dunia manusia, tapi menjalar ke pohon-pohon lain yang cukup tinggi seperti ceri atau kenari.

Tapi masalahnya adalah, rasanya Mingyu tidak sedang menanam semangka saat ini?

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan semangka itu? Kau mencurinya dari kebun Vernon?"

"Enak saja. Tentu saja aku melakukannya dengan sihir." Viviana terlihat terlalu membanggakan diri.

"Pergilah." Mingyu melakukan gerakan mengusir. Baiklah, Viviana adalah peri yang cukup menghibur dan mendistraksi. Tapi jika terlalu lama berinteraksi, ia kesal juga kalau terus menerus ditagih soal gigi taring.

"Tidak. Taringmu yang menawan adalah gigi yang paling kuinginkan saat ini. Karena paling berharga di dunia, selain gigi milik Kim Doyoung, Sarah Michelle Gellar, dan Eva Longoria."

 _Kim Doyoung?_ Seriously? _Bahkan ia mengincar sepupuku di Korea juga?!_

"Pasti banyak anak-anak braxtor yang saat ini sedang menyimpan gigi mereka yang baru tanggal di bawah bantalnya karena ingin kau mendatangi mereka dan memberikan koin."

"Benar juga. Aku akan kembali melakukan tugasku kalau begitu. Aku sangat benci mengatakan ini, tapi baiklah, aku akan mengambil gigimu saat kau keriput nanti. Sampai jumpa Mike. Jangan lupa menyikat gigi nanti malam sebelum tidur." Peri itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Mingyu.

Mingyu dibuat _dumbfounded_ melihat itu.

Semudah itu?

 _Kenapa tidak dari dulu aku mengatakan hal sederhana itu setiap kali ia meminta gigiku?!_ _Ck, energiku yang terbuang sia-sia selama ini._

-oO-R O A R-Oo-

Minggu ketiga, Mingyu menemani seorang braxtor, wanita sebaya dengannya di antara warna-warni bunga tulip yang terhampar di taman sebuah rumah. Mereka memetiknya sebanyak mungkin, mengklasifikasikannya berdasarkan warna, dan mengikatnya. Kabut tipis di minggu kesekian musim panas pagi hari yang menyelimuti Braxtontopia tidak sama sekali mengganggu kegiatan menyenangkan keduanya. Musim panas pulau Platterwilt memang kalah jauh soal intensitas cahaya matahari dengan negara tropis. Dan tahun ini adalah salah satu musim panas dengan angin kering yang semakin membaik selama tiga tahun terakhir.

"Jadi nona Eruptsham, kau akan langsung menjual mereka hari ini?" tanya Mingyu pada wanita bermata biru dan rambut pirang yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Sudah kukatakan, panggil saja aku dengan namaku. Sudah berapa belas tahun kita berteman?"

"Baiklah nona Zerenity." Mingyu masih tetap berusaha bersikap sopan, terlalu sopan memang.

"Zer saja." Wanita itu bersikeras. Berusaha untuk mengakrabkan diri.

"Zer." Panggilan itu keluar kagok dari bibir Mingyu.

Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Tentu saja akan kujual sekarang. Aku tidak akan menjual bunga-bunga yang sudah layu." Zerenity berkata setelah tawanya mereda.

"Setidaknya sihir yang diberikan peri bunga akan membuatnya tahan lama." Mingyu mengatakan seakan-akan temannya itu tidak tahu mengenai hal itu.

"Ya, tapi tetap saja. Mereka hanya memperpanjang masa kesegarannya selama tujuh hari. Jadi aku tetap harus bergerak cepat."

"Tenang saja. Dengan bantuanku, kau akan mewujudkannya. Karena dalam hal memetik, aku sangat cepat."

"Memetik bunga tulip tidak seperti memetik buah ceri."

"Kau ini bisa saja."

Mereka menyelesaikan lebih cepat dari perkiraan.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." ujar Mingyu.

"Ambillah." Zerenity menyodorkan seikat bunga yang terdiri dari dua puluh tangkai tulip kuning.

Mingyu menerima itu, "Kau tidak memberiku yang merah?"

"Terlalu dalam. Tulip merah adalah simbol kasih sempurna seseorang kepada pasangannya. Seseorang yang ia cintai." Terdengar terlalu melankolis, seperti Romeo dan Juliet. Cerita fiksi karangan manusia bernama Shakespeare yang pernah Wonwoo ceritakan padanya.

"Seperti mawar merah." Mingyu berkata dengan setengah nada tanya.

"Semacam, tapi ada sedikit perbedaan." Zerenity tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut soal itu. Ia mencoba untuk tidak terlalu deskriptif.

"Alasanmu memberiku yang kuning?"

"Persahabatan." Braxtor itu menjawab singkat. Menutupnya dengan senyum simpul penuh kehangatan.

"Manis sekali. Aku akan memberimu frambos kuning dari kebunku sebagai lambang persahabatan kita."

"Buah-buahan diciptakan untuk dimakan. Bukan untuk dijadikan simbol. Jadi dari mana kau mendapatkan filosofi itu?" wanita itu terkekeh.

"Aku yang membuatnya sendiri barusan."

"Ada-ada saja." Zerenity terkekeh kecil, lagi. Memperhatikan hadiahnya yang masih digenggam erat Mingyu.

"Terima kasih untuk bunganya." Mingyu ikut memperhatikan bunga itu. Tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Mereka bertemu pandang pada saat bersamaan, mempertemukan dua pasang manik mata berbeda karakter. Zerenity berucap, "Datanglah kemari kalau kau sudah menemukan orang yang tepat. Aku akan memberi tulip merah secara cuma-cuma untuk kau berikan pada orang yang beruntung itu."

"Aku tidak akan lupa." Mingyu tersenyum riang.

-oO-R O A R-Oo-

Minggu keempat, Mingyu menerima ajakan braxtor lainnya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Seperti Zerenity Eruptsham, Vernon Breachcoups juga adalah teman sepermainan Mingyu sejak kecil. Sejak mereka masing-masing masih memiliki _fairy godmother_ yang mendampingi. Ketika tumbuh menjadi remaja dan beranjak dewasa, para ibu peri itu meninggalkan mereka dan bertugas untuk menjaga anak-anak yang lain. Tanpa menghilangkan ingatan pada anak asuh sebelumnya bahwa mereka pernah memiliki orang tua peri.

"Woah. Vernon! Alat pancingku bergerak-gerak!" ujar Mingyu antusias di atas perahu kecilnya. Melakukan aktivitas seperti ini membuatnya merasa seperti anak kecil lagi. Menyenangkan bisa meninggalkan kehidupan penat perkotaan yang tidak cocok dengannya. Mungkin memang di satu sisi perpisahannya dengan Wonwoo adalah yang terbaik bagi keduanya.

Lamunan Mingyu dibuyarkan oleh teriakan Vernon.

"Cepat tarik!"

Mingyu memutar _handle_ alat pancingnya dengan cepat, "Hah? Kenapa tidak ada apa-apa?"

Seekor putri duyung berambut cokelat muncul ke permukaan hingga sebatas dada.

"Hei. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Karzyn?" tanya Vernon. Terlihat sekali kecewa bahwa hasil pancingan Mingyu bukan ikan. Mereka butuh tangkapan untuk makan siang mereka.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Si putri duyung terdengar marah dan bingung.

"Memancing ikan?" ujar Mingyu. Ia sendiri jadi tidak yakin dengan kegiatan mereka saat ini.

"Kau bisa membawa ikan-ikan itu kemari?" ujar Vernon yang sepertinya baru saja mendapatkan ilham tentang apa yang bisa membuat duyung itu berhenti bertanya-tanya.

"Ide bagus! Karzyn, kau bisa membantu kami untuk mendapatkan banyak ikan kan?" Mingyu _excited_ dengan ide Vernon. Temannya yang satu ini selalu punya ide brilian.

Masalahnya hanya satu, sekarang dahi Karzyn makin mengerut tidak suka, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku akan membiarkan teman-temanku ditangkap lalu dijadikan makanan para braxtor?" Ia mendengus. Di wajahnya tersirat kalimat: Aku tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran kalian!

"Eh? Benar juga." Vernon baru kemudian mempertimbangkan moral dari idenya. Yap, Vernon brilian tapi seringkali melupakan bagian moral dari ide briliannya.

"Apa?! Jadi tadi kau yang menarik-narik kail pancingku?" Mingyu baru tersadar, ini bagian dari rencana putri duyung itu untuk melindungi _teman-teman_ ikannya.

Merepotkan. Bagaimana mereka bisa dapat makan siang ikan kalau begini?

"Ya. Kenapa? Ada masalah?" Karzyn menjawab galak. Seperti kakak laki-laki yang baru pertama kali bertemu pacar adik perempuannya.

"Bagaimana kita bisa memancing ikan kalau ada putri duyung di sini?" bisik Mingyu pada Vernon. Dijawab dengan mengedikkan bahu. Ikan di sini mungkin banyak, tapi kalau harus melawan putri duyung dulu untuk mendapatkan ikan pasti akan terjadi keributan.

"Hei. Kami sudah berada di tengah laut seperti ini kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Vernon.

"Jarak kalian hanya sekitar sepuluh meter dari daratan, astaga Breachcoups. Ini masih wilayahku." Karzyn menjawab enteng.

Mingyu menengok ke belakang bahunya seakan memastikan. Yap. Mereka memang masih sangat dekat dengan daratan.

"Benar juga." Mingyu merasa bodoh tentang hal ini.

"Kalian tidak boleh menangkap ikan. Kalau mau, tangkap ikan hiu saja." Karzyn memberi saran yang terdengar seperti ledekan.

"Kau tidak berteman dengan hiu?" tanya Vernon sedikit terkejut. Mingyu bukan tipe pemancing yang handal. Tapi ia cukup tahu mereka tidak membawa perlengkapan yang memadai untuk menangkap hiu.

"Tidak. Mereka suka memakan teman-temanku."

"Baiklah. Kami minta maaf Karzyn." Mingyu terlalu malas untuk berdebat lebih jauh.

"Permintaan maaf diterima." Putri duyung itu mengangguk-angguk layaknya pejabat penting di daerah. Sok penting sekali wajahnya.

"Kami akan menangkap hiu sekarang." Ujar Vernon antusias. Mingyu menggeleng. Vernon mungkin brilian, brilian yang cenderung bodoh.

"Kuberitahu. Kalian membutuhkan kapal yang lebih besar dan juga jaring yang besar. Kalau tidak, nanti kalian yang akan dimakan."

"Baiklah. Kami akan meminjam kapal milik paman De Vroom kalau begitu." Ujar Mingyu yang sudah memikirkan itu. Ia tidak butuh saran dari putri duyung yang menghalangi dirinya dan menu makan siangnya.

"Oke. Sampai jumpa teman-teman." Karzyn tersenyum puas, berhasil menghentikan mereka memancing.

Dan kedua braxtor itu menjawab ucapan putri duyung itu berbarengan.

"Tidakkah satu hiu terlalu banyak untuk kita berdua?" Vernon mengusap dagunya. Tampak berpikir keras. Mingyu tertawa. Tentu saja satu hiu terlalu besar jika hanya untuk berdua. Dan lagipula terlalu besar juga untuk mereka tangkap hanya berdua.

"Kita adakan acara bakar hiu di tengah hutan dan undang teman-teman. Bagaimana?" Mingyu memberi saran ketika suara lonceng di otaknya membangunkannya.

"Ide bagus!" Vernon terdengar _excited_ seperti sebelumnya. Lalu keduanya membawa kembali perahu kecil mereka ke daratan.

-oO-R O A R-Oo-

Minggu kelima, hari cerah lainnya untuk menikmati waktu luang. Mingyu akan pergi ke hutan untuk mengunjungi Kenzie. Ibu perinya saat kecil. Mereka akan bersenang-senang. Mengenang masa-masa ketika bersama. Mumpung anak asuh Kenzie saat ini sedang bersama orang tuanya. Ia akan kembali bertugas besok. Begitu juga dengan Mingyu yang akan kembali mengurusi kebunnya. Jadi keduanya memanfaatkan waktunya sekarang.

Mingyu sedang memasang boots-nya ketika mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Dengan memasang senyum lebar ia berjalan menuju pintu masuk begitu selesai.

Pintu dibuka.

Ia melihat sosok Jun tersenyum manis padanya. Tanpa rasa bersalah.

Senyum Mingyu menghilang begitu saja. _What a shameless,_ pikirnya. Ada keinginan kuat untuk meninju hidung mancung Jun saat ini. Melihatnya bengkok dan berdarah pasti akan menyenangkan, pikirnya lagi.

Tapi ia seorang braxtor. Ia sudah berusaha untuk memaafkan.

Ia telah berusaha untuk melupakan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan San Antonio, termasuk manusia jahat satu ini. Dengan menghabiskan musim panas di Braxtontopia bersama semua kerabatnya. Apa arti semua itu kalau ia masih harus berurusan dengan manusia?

Sedikit lagi Mingyu bisa melupakan Wonwoo. Lalu Jun datang dan mengacaukan segalanya. Ia semakin yakin kalau Jun benar-benar membencinya dengan tidak membiarkannya hidup bahagia bahkan di tempat tinggalnya sendiri.

Tanpa berkata apapun, ia langsung menutup pintunya.

Tapi Jun menahannya, "Tunggu, Benevolent."

"Apa maumu? Mengolok-olokku setelah mendapatkan seseorang yang kau inginkan? Aku tidak memiliki gairah untuk mendengar semua itu." Mingyu berujar dingin dan tenang. Berusaha keras menahan emosi. Jika ia membiarkan emosinya keluar sedikit saja, ia tahu ia akan marah luar biasa pada Jun dan itu mungkin tidak akan bagus untuk keberlangsungan hidup Jun. Mingyu jarang sekali marah. Namun jika ia murka, ia bisa menghancurkan banyak hal.

"Tidak, Benevolent. Tolong dengarkan aku." Suara Jun terdengar memelas. Sesuatu yang terdengar tidak cocok dengan suara seseorang yang sudah mengambil kekasih orang lain.

"Jangan mengatakan apa yang tidak ingin aku dengar."

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan Wonwoo." Ujar Jun cepat dan terengah-engah.

Mingyu terdiam. Adegan tahan menahan pintu terhenti.

" _What?"_ Mingyu terkejut setelah mencerna pernyataan Jun selama beberapa saat. Ia tidak yakin desahan nafasnya ia tujukan untuk kekhawatiran macam apa.

"Kau mendengarku dengan baik."

Mingyu tidak ingin peduli. Ia pikir urusannya dengan Wonwoo sudah selesai? Wonwoo sendiri kan yang mengatakannya ketika Mingyu berjalan ke arah lift di hari itu? Jadi untuk apa mengurusinya lagi?

Ia ingin tidak peduli jika ia bisa. Tapi sialnya perasaan terhadap pria itu ternyata masih ada. Sehingga sekilas detik kepanikan menyergapnya.

Sekarang ada pilihan mengerikan yang dimasukkan ke dalam genggaman tangannya. Jika ia memilih untuk tidak turun tangan dan tetap diam di tempat agar bisa tetap menjalani kesenangan, ia akan dihantui rasa bersalah dan menyesalinya. Namun jika ia pergi dari tempatnya untuk menemukan Wonwoo, segala _penyembuhan_ yang telah ia jalani selama ini akan sia-sia dan tidak ada yang bisa menjaminkannya untuk mendapatkan Wonwoo kembali ke dalam pelukannya dan hidup bahagia. Tidak ada yang mudah. Namun ia harus segera memutuskan. Tidak bisa bergelung di dalam konflik internalnya terlalu lama.

"Bagaimana bisa kau datang kemari?" Mingyu sekarang baru menyadari bahwa Jun untuk pertama kalinya sampai ke Braxtontopia sendirian.

"Tidak penting untuk membahas itu sekarang. Kita harus segera menemukan Wonwoo." Jun terdengar mendesak nada suaranya. Mingyu ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa ini bukan urusannya. Tapi ia terdiam mempertimbangkan.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kau sampai ke sini."

Jun hanya mengedikkan bahu pada pernyataan Mingyu.

Ia tidak akan bercerita sekarang bahwa dengan menggunakan ponselnya ia pernah sekali merekam suara Wonwoo yang sedang mengucap mantera untuk membuka portal menuju Braxtontopia dan langsung terhubung ke pekarangan rumah Mingyu.

-oO-R O A R-Oo-

Jun mengemudi, dan Mingyu duduk di sampingnya dengan memegang tablet milik Jun dan melihat daftar nama probabilitas orang yang Wonwoo datangi.

Yah, inilah keputusannya.

"Otto McCloud… Tristan Edmondson… Anna Huang… kukira sudah semua. Kita juga sudah mendatangi semua tempat yang biasa Wonwoo kunjungi. Kau punya daftar nama lain?" tanya Mingyu.

"Itu yang terakhir." Jun terdengar frustrasi. Jelas sekali ia datang kepada Mingyu dengan putus asa. Tidak, belum putus asa, hanya saja asanya tinggal tipis sekali.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Setelah kau pergi, dia tidak pernah mau menemuiku. Dan aku tidak bisa menghubunginya."

"Sejak pagi kita menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama sepanjang hari untuk mencarinya. Dan kau baru bercerita sekarang bahwa ia tidak pernah menemuimu lagi?"

"Kita terlalu sibuk bertanya pada semua orang tadi."

"Kukira kalian hidup bahagia setelah aku pergi?"

"Tidak. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Aku telah melakukan apapun untuknya. Pergi ke Washington, membawanya ke perpustakaan kongres, dan hal-hal besar lainnya. Lalu di hari ulang tahunnya, aku sudah mengatur segalanya secara detail. Tapi itu semua tidak cukup. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengannya?" Jun menjelaskan.

"Entahlah. Kau adalah **sahabatnya**. Seharusnya kau tahu. Kenapa malah bertanya padaku yang jelas-jelas hanyalah orang baru yang masuk ke dalam kehidupan kalian yang sudah saling mengenal sejak lahir?"

Jun sempat membiarkan suasana hening sesaat setelah mendengarkan sindiran keras Mingyu barusan.

Ia menepikan kendaraannya di pinggir jalan. Menatap Mingyu.

"Aku minta maaf Benevolent." Jun bicara dengan nada setulus yang dia bisa, karena saat ini ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan segala hal yang ia perbuat pada Mingyu.

Mingyu tidak menanggapi. Juga tidak menoleh. Membuat Jun merasakan dingin. Dingin yang menguliti.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Jun mendesah. Terdengar menyerah. "Dan aku mengerti jika kau tidak mau memaafkanku. Aku bahkan tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika yang kulakukan padamu, terjadi padaku." Setelah itu Jun berhenti berkata-kata. Ia bukan seseorang yang sering meminta maaf.

Mingyu masih diam menatap lurus ke depan. Ia pikir hanya kata-kata maaf seperti itu saja tidak cukup untuk membayar segala yang telah Jun lakukan padanya selama ini. Ia ingin setidaknya mendengar kalimat penyesalan yang menunjukkan bahwa Jun benar-benar menyesal. Ia ingin mendengar sesuatu lebih dari itu. Jun telah menjadi representasi sempurna dari karakter antagonis dengan kepongahan tiada tara. Itu bisa menjadi beberapa hal yang Mingyu ambil dari kronologisnya tidak bisa memaafkan Jun begitu saja.

"Aku tadinya ingin merelakannya bersamamu. Tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa. Aku merasa kau telah merampasnya dariku. Aku takut begitu ia memilikimu, ia melupakanku dan aku akan kehilangan dirinya. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi dan aku melakukan apapun untuk mencuri hatinya, lalu membuatnya kembali melihatku." Jun berusaha keras menahan emosinya agar tidak tumpah ruah ke permukaan. "Aku membuatmu duduk sendirian di kelas ekonomi dan sakit. Aku memberimu minuman dengan kadar alkohol yang sangat tinggi. Aku memecahkan kaca jendela. Aku memintamu mengusir dan memanggil nigga pada seorang kulit hitam. Dan yang terburuk, aku mencuri idemu membelikan Wonwoo tiket untuk keliling Eropa. Bahkan aku menggunakan Wonwoo sebagai umpan untuk dipermalukan di hadapan umum. Aku sengaja melakukan semua itu. Tapi sebesar dan sejahat apapun usaha yang kulakukan, yang ia lihat tetaplah dirimu ketika kau pergi." Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa seperti ada di gereja, di bilik pengakuan dosa. Tapi mungkin memang seharusnya ia melakukan pengakuan dosa jika ingin dimaafkan? Ia merasakan penyesalan mendalam karena telah merealisasikan bayangan gelapnya yang berisi segala cara untuk menjatuhkan Mingyu saat itu.

"Kau terlalu takut. Aku adalah pasangannya, sedangkan kau adalah sahabatnya. Tentu saja ia bisa bersanding dengan kita berdua di waktu yang sama. Kenapa harus takut akan kehilangan dia?" Mingyu tidak paham. Tidak sampai logika di belakang kepalanya mengapa rasa takut Jun bisa membuatnya melakukan hal-hal jahat padanya?

"Kau benar. Rasa takut yang berlebihan telah mengubahku menjadi sosok yang mengerikan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan jiwaku?" Jun bertanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa tertinggal di belakang. Bersama luka dan pengharapan yang ia tidak mengerti untuk apa?

"Jadi kalian tidak pergi ke Eropa berdua?"

" _Nope._ Wonwoo meninggalkan tiket itu di pesta. Dan aku tidak memaksanya untuk menerima hadiah itu. Aku memberikannya pada orang lain." Jun menjelaskan situasinya. Mingyu tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ia kira mereka berdua saat ini masih bermesraan di Eropa?

"Oh." Mingyu tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia telah berjuang untuk menemukan respon yang tepat. Namun ia tidak mendapatkannya.

"Jadi Benevolent, maukah kau memaafkanku?"

"Ya. Kau juga mau kan memaafkanku?" Mingyu tidak melihat kenapa ia tidak perlu memaafkan Jun setelah pengakuan panjangnya barusan. Meskipun lelaki oriental itu belum membayar semuanya, pada akhirnya Mingyu akan selalu memaafkannya.

"Tentu saja. Mari kita berteman baik. Membuang masa lalu yang buruk, dan membuka lembaran baru."

"Ya, Wen Junhui. Ayo kita lakukan."

"Sekarang, apakah aku akan terlihat seperti anak perempuan kalau memelukmu?" Jun tersenyum kecil. Berusaha membuat suasana tidak terasa kaku.

"Tidak, tentu saja." Mingyu tersenyum tipis. Lagi-lagi merasa tidak yakin harus menjawab apa.

"Kalau menciummu?" Jun bergurau untuk mengakrabkan diri.

"Kau pasti bercanda." Mingyu memutar _imajinasi_ dimana mereka berciuman di dalam mobil dan mendadak merasa mual. Tapi ia tidak akan mengatakannya, takut menyinggung Jun.

"Tentu saja aku bercanda." Jun terkekeh atas guarauannya sendiri.

Mereka tertawa bersama, lalu saling mendekap erat.

"Kita masih punya satu masalah di sini." Jun melanjutkan.

"Benar. Kita harus menemukan Wonwoo." Mingyu kembali serius. Dan sekarang setelah mendengar penjelasan Jun, ia positif benar-benar merasa khawatir. Kepanikannya sekarang masuk akal.

"Harus dicari ke mana lagi? Apakah dia pergi ke Korea untuk menemui SCoups?" tanya Jun.

"Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak mungkin." Karena yang mereka tahu dari cerita Wonwoo, SCoups hanyalah seorang _summer lover_ bagi Wonwoo lima tahun yang lalu ketika berlibur ke Korea. Sehingga masing-masing dari keduanya tidak akan memiliki niatan untuk bertemu kembali.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Ini sudah tengah malam dan aku kehabisan ide."

"Aku tahu seseorang yang harus kita temui."

-oO-R O A R-Oo-

"Hei. Kenapa di sini matahari sudah terbit?" Jun merasa heran ketika ia baru saja melangkah melewati portal dan melihat langit pagi yang cerah di Braxtontopia.

"Ketika kau pertama kali datang ke rumahku tadi bukankah kau juga melihat matahari sudah berada tepat di atas kepalamu? Sementara di Texas masih pagi? Kenapa sekarang kau merasa seheran ini mendapati perbedaan waktu di sini?"

"Aku tidak menyadarinya. Memangnya perbedaan San Antonio dan Braxtontopia berapa jam?"

"Seperempat hari."

" _I see."_

Jun memperhatikan sekitarnya. Braxtontopia benar-benar terlihat indah di kala lingkungan itu diterangi cahaya lembut matahari pagi yang baru menyentuh tanahnya. Ia menghargai esensi alam yang sedikit banyak membantu untuk menghilangkan ketegangan karena belum juga menemukan Wonwoo.

"Jadi siapa seseorang yang akan kita temui?"

"Kenzie." Ujar Mingyu singkat sambil terus memimpin jalan.

"Siapa itu Kenzie?" Jun mengimbangi langkah Mingyu yang cukup cepat.

"Seorang peri yang seharian menunggu kedatangan mantan anak asuhnya yang bernama Mike Benevolent namun anak itu tidak datang." Satu kalimat panjang dengan satu tarikan nafas seorang wanita.

Mingyu menoleh ke asal suara, "Ibu peri?"

Sosok itu bermata cokelat terang dan berambut hitam panjang. Gaun dan sayapnya menjuntai hingga menyentuh tanah. Kakinya menapak. Tidak seperti para peri dengan sayap rapuh mirip capung atau kupu-kupu, peri di hadapan Mingyu dan Jun ini memiliki sayap seperti burung. Besar, berat, dan berbulu lebat. Bulu-bulu itu terlihat lembut dan hangat seperti selimut. Tidak, mungkin burung bukanlah penggambaran yang tepat untuk sayap itu. Mungkin penggambaran sayap besar malaikat? Entahlah. Yang jelas, sosok roh itu begitu atraktif ketika berdiri diam dengan menawan.

"Sepertinya kita harus menunda lagi acara kita. Karena sebentar lagi aku harus kembali mengasuh Kierzten Jacobse."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Kenzie. Tadi tiba-tiba ada urusan yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan. Aku sangat menyesal."

"Kau seharusnya mengabariku terlebih dahulu." Kenzie hanya menggeleng kepalanya. Di wajahnya ada ekspresi mengerti yang keibuan.

"Kau tidak marah?" Mingyu bertanya seperti itu karena setiap kali Kenzie marah, langit akan tiba-tiba berubah gelap dan muncul petir yang menakutkan. Selain itu aura kemarahannya juga bisa menghancurkan apapun di dekatnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tahu urusanmu." Ia tersenyum tipis. Matanya menatap sedikit prihatin.

"Benarkah?" Mingyu bertanya-tanya meskipun ia tahu peri memiliki kekuatan ini.

"Kau mencari Jeon Wonwoo dan belum menemukannya sampai saat ini hingga kau berniat mendatangiku untuk mencari tahu keberadaannya." _Fairy godmother_ itu tidak terdengar seperti menebak. Ia terdengar _tahu_ bahwa itu yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Tepat. Kau selalu tahu segalanya."

"Tentu. Aku adalah roh terkuat di sini. Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena mendapatkanku sebagai ibu perimu dulu. Sehingga perlindunganmu benar-benar terjamin."

"Sangat bersyukur, dan berterimakasih pada dewa yang telah menentukannya."

"Argh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" langkah Kenzie termundur menjauhi Jun.

"Hanya menyentuh sayapmu. Terlihat begitu lembut. Dan ternyata benar, itu yang kurasakan di indera perabaku. Tapi apakah aku menyakitimu sehingga kau berteriak seperti itu?" Jun terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Apa kau memakai sesuatu yang terbuat dari besi di tanganmu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya memakai cincin titanium."

"Tidak murni. Benda itu tercampur dengan besi." Peri itu hanya bicara datar memberi pengertian.

" _Any problem?"_

"Besi membakar peri." Sekarang di wajah Kenzie ada sedikit kekesalan. Kenapa manusia banyak sekali bertanya? Pikirnya.

"Begitukah? Maaf." Jun akhirnya menutup mulutnya untuk sementara.

"Hei, cincinmu bisa merusak selimut hangatku waktu kecil." Ujar Mingyu. Dulu, ketika tidur, atau setiap kali ia memeluk ibu perinya, peri itu akan mendekap Mingyu dengan lengan dan sayap besarnya. Menghangatkannya setiap waktu.

Jun melepas cincinnya. Memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana. "Sekarang aku boleh menyentuh sayapmu?" Jun terlihat seperti anak kecil yang malu-malu meminta kue kepada ibu temannya ketika ia sedang bermain.

"Kapanpun kau mau." Kenzie akhirnya kembali tersenyum. Kenapa manusia selalu ingin tahu? Pikirnya lagi.

Jun mengelus sayap besar itu dengan tatapan kagum. Sekarang ia terlihat kampungan. Seperti orang desa yang baru pertama kali melihat benda-benda canggih di kota.

"Jadi bu, di mana Wonwoo?" Mingyu kembali ke pokok permasalahan.

"Mari kita lihat." Roh itu menggerakkan tangan. Serbuk sihir terlihat dan mengarah ke permukaan kolam di dekat mereka.

Sekarang permukaan kolam itu berubah menjadi layar yang menampilkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Wonwoo.

 _Bercinta_ dengan seorang pria kaukasia berambut cokelat. Mingyu dan Jun tidak yakin siapa? Mungkin seseorang yang baru Wonwoo temui di sebuah pesta?

"Ya ampun. Dasar orang dewasa." Kenzie Terdengar seakan-akan ia anak kecil yang tidak pernah menonton adegan dewasa sebelumnya.

"Jadi ia ada di apartemennya?" Jun berujar tidak percaya. Ia sudah menunggui apartemen itu selama beberapa minggu sambil berkeliling mencari Wonwoo.

"Lihatlah raut wajah Jeon. Sesungguhnya ia tidak bahagia dengan melakukan itu. Ia merasa sedih dan tertekan." Ujar Kenzie. Adegan dalam layar itu kemudian menghilang, kembali menjadi permukaan kolam yang merefleksikan langit pagi Braxtontopia.

"Ayo kita ke sana."

"Tidak Mike. Kau duluan saja." Jun berujar penuh makna. Ia tersenyum tulus pada Mingyu.

Mingyu yang mengerti maksud Jun, membalas senyuman itu dan mengangguk, "Baiklah." Lalu menoleh pada Kenzie, "Terima kasih banyak bu. Kita akan menunaikan acara kita paling lambat minggu ini, oke?"

"Aku akan menunggu hari itu tiba."

Mingyu memasuki portal menuju Texas. Meninggalkan Jun berdua dengan roh itu.

Kenzie melihat Jun menunduk dan meneteskan air mata.

"Kau telah melakukan hal yang benar."

Jun menoleh, "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kau sudah benar-benar bisa merelakannya sekarang." Ia mendekap Jun, menyelimutinya dengan sayapnya. Jun tidak pernah merasa sehangat ini. Rasanya seribu kali lebih hangat dan nyaman dibandingkan selimut tebalnya

"Jangan bersedih lagi. Berliburlah ke Cina. Kau akan mendapatkan pasanganmu di sana."

-oO-R O A R-Oo-

Derit pintu kamar yang terbuka membuyarkan kegiatan sepasang manusia di atas ranjang besar.

"Mike…?" ujar Wonwoo tidak percaya. Sebuah teriakan bahagia mencoba melarikan diri dari paru-parunya. Namun ia tidak mengeluarkannya. Seribu aksara muncul dalam pikiran. Namun hanya satu kata itu yang berhasil masuk ke dalam pesan suara. Lalu kemudian ia merasa malu luar biasa. Dan kemudian bertanya-tanya kenapa ia harus merasa malu? Mereka bukan kekasih lagi sekarang. Secara teknis ia tidak sedang berselingkuh.

Pria bermata hijau yang sedang bersama Wonwoo ikut menoleh ke arah pintu, "Siapa dia?"

"Jose, terima kasih untuk malam ini. Tapi maafkan aku, kau harus pergi."

"Tapi kita belum selesai." ujar pemuda asing di ranjang Wonwoo. Mingyu mendelik ke arahnya. Tatapannya tajam, yap, ia masih merasa cemburu saja ternyata.

"Mungkin bisa kita lanjutkan nanti?" Wonwoo berbohong. Tentu ia tidak akan punya mood lagi untuk melanjutkannya dengan pria ini.

"Baiklah sayang. Panggil aku kapanpun kau mau, oke?" Jose menyingkap selimut. Turun dari tempat tidur dan memakai kembali pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo berdua dengan Mingyu.

"Jadi itukah yang kau lakukan selama ini, selama aku pergi?"

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah kegiatan normalku?" Wonwoo mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya. Ia tidak ingin merasa bersalah. _But damn_ , _he feels shame_.

" _Sleeping around? Hahaha, sure."_ Mingyu menyeret langkah, menghabisi jarak dengan tempat tidur. Duduk di tepiannya. "Lalu dengan cara seperti itu, kau bisa benar-benar bahagia?"

Keduanya bertatapan. Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya. Mencari jawaban di mata Wonwoo.

Dengan gerakan cepat Wonwoo menarik tubuh Mingyu. Memeluknya erat. Ia menumpahkan air mata di sana, "Sebanyak apapun pria yang tidur denganku, aku tetap tidak bisa menghilangkanmu dari pikiranku…" ia terdengar merasa bersalah. Seperti halnya Mingyu, Wonwoo juga selama ini menjalankan _kegiatan normal_ nya setiap hari untuk bisa menghilangkan atau setidaknya mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Tapi kegiatan sehari-hari Mingyu yang adalah orang desa adalah hal-hal positif. Sedangkan Wonwoo? Orang kota seperti dirinya menggunakan cara yang buruk untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Seperti apa yang sedang ia lakukan tadi bersama seorang pria yang baru dikenalnya di sebuah pesta. Ya, itu adalah kegiatan normalnya. Dan itu semua malah menambah kadar kesakitannya. "Aku minta maaf Mike. Aku seharusnya mendengarkan penjelasanmu setiap kali kau ingin mengatakan kebenaran." Wonwoo terdengar sangat kecil. Sangat ketakutan. Seakan jika ia melepas pelukannya, Mingyu akan menghilang begitu saja di depannya. Ketakutan itu menetap saat membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya ia tanpa Mingyu di sisinya lagi.

Mingyu membalas pelukan itu, "Aku juga minta maaf. Karena telah meninggalkanmu. Dan membiarkan dirimu menanggung rasa sakit sendirian di sini."

Sentuhan itu menghangatkan Wonwoo. Kehangatan yang menjalar hingga ke rongga dada dan seluruh peredaran darah yang berdesir dalam dirinya.

Mingyu melepas pelukan itu, menghapus air mata Wonwoo, "Jangan pernah lagi tidur bersama seorang pria selain aku."

Wonwoo tersenyum, mengangguk antusias. Menatap Mingyu, menyadari pria itu berada dalam kondisi sangat baik. Ia cocok menjadi pemandangan untuk dilihat. Ia adalah pemandangan yang membuat Wonwoo sulit untuk berpaling.

"Menikahlah denganku." Ujar Mingyu. Entah dari mana tiba-tiba ide itu datang. Namun secara teknis ide itu selalu ada di kepalanya. Ia hanya tidak pernah benar-bear berani mengatakannya karena ia tidak yakin Wonwoo mencintainya sebesar ia mencintai Wonwoo.

"Apa?" Wonwoo terlihat kaget. Hatinya telah bekerja keras untuk menyedot darah ke otot-otot. Namun adrenalin tiba-tiba memompa lebih keras.

"Menikahlah denganku. Ikutlah bersamaku untuk tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil yang nyaman di atas bukit yang indah, di Braxtontopia. Punya banyak anak, dan hidup bahagia." Mingyu tersenyum, terlihat yakin dengan setiap kalimatnya.

Wonwoo menelusuri wajah Mingyu. Mencari ekspresi minor yang akan mengatakan bahwa Mingyu hanya bercanda. Tapi yang ia temukan di mata Mingyu hanya ada kesungguhan.

Wonwoo mengangguk lagi, _"I do."_

Mereka berciuman. Ciuman yang menceritakan kerinduan akan dua jiwa yang seharusnya bersama namun terpisahkan karena ego masing-masing. Keduanya menghayati detakan jantungnya. Dan jauh di balik sel-sel yang menyelubungi alat vital itu, perasaan bergelora semakin hebat.

"Berjanjilah kau akan mendengarkan semua penjelasanku setiap kali kita memiliki masalah." Mingyu meminta, begitu ciuman mereka terlepas. Wonwoo mengangguk, mengiyakan lalu membawa kembali Mingyu pada ciuman.

Kali ini Mingyu menggunakan segala sensitifitas kulit di bibirnya. Memetakan bagian mana dari bibir Wonwoo yang terasa paling basah, bagian mana dari rongga mulut Wonwoo yang terasa paling panas ketika bersentuhan dengan lidahnya. Ia menyimpan itu dalam hipotalamus. Memastikannya jadi ingatan jangka panjang meski tidak bisa memastikan ia akan mengingat itu selamanya.

Dan benar saja. Friksi itu menjadi lebih panas dengan mulut keduanya yang sama-sama terbuka. Mingyu mendominasi lidah Wonwoo dan Wonwoo dengan senang hati memberikan kendali pada Mingyu.

Keduanya berhenti untuk mengambil nafas. Sangat menginginkan udara meski telah banyak tersedia. Mingyu berkata lagi, "Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan tidur dengan siapapun lagi selain denganku." Mingyu mengelus pipi Wonwoo. Menciuminya, wajahnya, telinganya, lehernya.

" _Yeah_..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo. Yang berikutnya keluar adalah desahan begitu Mingyu menggigit sedikit bagian leher Wonwoo, meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan di lehernya yang bisa dilihat siapapun.

"Kau masih bau pria lain..." komentar Mingyu.

"Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkannya." Wonwoo dengan nafas terengah-engah membiarkan tangannya menggerayang. Menyentuh kejantanan Mingyu yang masih terbalut celana lengkap. "Aku merindukanmu..." bisik Wonwoo setengah mendesah di telinga Mingyu.

Mingyu merasakan kejantanannya mengeras di balik celananya. _Damn_. Wonwoo selalu tahu bagaimana cara merangsangnya.

Dan sesungguhnya Mingyu juga sangat merindukan Wonwoo.

Menyentuhnya.

Menciuminya.

Merabanya.

Memainkan tubuhnya.

Merasukinya.

Menyatukan kedua raga mereka hingga menjadi satu tubuh utuh.

"Buka sisa pakaian di bawah torsomu."

Wonwoo yang tinggal memakai celana dalam, menuruti Mingyu. Sekarang ia benar-benar telanjang di hadapan Mingyu yang maish berbaju lengkap. Tangan Wonwoo berusaha meraih tubuh Mingyu tapi Mingyu menepisnya.

" _Nope._ Jika kau mengingingkan tubuhku... kau harus memintanya baik-baik..." Suara Mingyu terdengar sangat dominan, sesuatu yang muncul hanya jika mereka ada di ranjang.

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa?" Wonwoo sudah sangat terangsang. Di ujung penisnya ada cairan _precum_ yang rasanya mengalir sangat deras. Wonwoo ingin Mingyu menyentuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu." Mingyu berujar.

Wonwoo mengeluarkan suara memprotes. Protes yang tidak nyaman.

Mingyu melanjutkan, "Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sampai kau orgasme hanya dari jarimu sendiri yang memainkan lubangmu, kau bisa?"

Wonwoo _desperate_ saat ini. Ia begitu mendamba sentuhan sang pria terkasih. Jadi ia mengangguk dan mulai bekerja.

Memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus karena ia sudah terbiasa. Tidur dengan banyak lelaki membuat lubangnya tidak lagi kaku dengan benda-benda yang masuk dan memberinya kenikmatan.

"Buka kakimu lebih lebar..." perintah Mingyu. Wonwoo begitu saja menurut. Wajahnya memerah, tapi ia benar-benar patuh. Merasa malu ditonton oleh Mingyu yang kini berdiri di pinggir ranjang. Menjulang tinggi dan terlihat sangat gagah. Sangat perkasa.

Mingyu mulai membuka bajunya, memberikan pertunjukan _striptease_ yang ia tahu akan merangsang Wonwoo. Dan benar saja, begitu Mingyu sampai pada celananya dan mulai menurunkan ritsleting celana itu, Wonwoo yang sudah berhasil memasukkan tiga jari ke dalam lubang analnya mendesah.

"Mike... _pleaseee_..." Wonwoo terlihat sangat terangsang. Dengan wajah kemerahannya.

"Aku suka jika kau meminta dengan baik..." Mingyu mempercepat proses menanggalkan bajunya. Kini ia sama-sama telanjang dan tubuhnya berada di atas Wonwoo. "Hari ini aku sangat merindukanmu... jadi anggaplah ini hadiah..." Lalu tanpa aba-aba ia menarik jari Wonwoo dan langsung memasukkan kejantanannya yang masih cukup kering. Menginvasi sang kekasih. Untungnya dinding Wonwoo sudah basah oleh keringat dan saliva yang Wonwoo jilatkan pada jemarinya tadi.

Tapi tetap saja, Wonwoo merasa terbakar di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Merasa dirobek dengan benda panjang dan hangat milik Mingyu.

Sekarang Mingyu telah mengisi kekosongan Wonwoo hingga Wonwoo merasa penuh dan sesak.

" _I'm home..."_ Mingyu berbisik, menciumi sekujur wajah Wonwoo ketika memainkan putingnya.

" _No..."_ Wonwoo memprotes. Mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Membuat Mingyu juga tak tahan untuk mulai bergerak. "Aku yang pulang..."

Mingyu tersenyum, mencium Wonwoo dengan penuh cinta. Bibir mereka terpaut dalam.

"Kita berdua sama-sama pulang..." Wonwoo melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Kau milikku.." Ujar Mingyu ketika menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan semakin cepat. Menimbulkan simfoni suara desahan dari Wonwoo. Deru dua nafas kuat saling membalas. Mingyu menggagahi pria–yang sedang berada dalam kondisi lemah di bawah tubuhnya–dengan begitu gagah.

" _I... hhh... love you... nghhh... aaahhh..."_ Wonwoo berbisik di antara sela-sela desahannya.

" _I love you too..."_ Mingyu tersenyum. Menghantam keras salah satu titik kenikmatan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengejang. Tak tahan. Tubuhnya menggeliat dan melengkung. Ia sampai lebih dulu. Namun ia membiarkan Mingyu tetap memainkan gerakannya. Membiarkan Mingyu terus membuat simfoni dari tubuhnya.

Keduanya menari.

Menari di atas ranjang.

Terlibat dalam kegiatan paling intim yang pernah mereka lakoni, keintiman tak terkira.

Wonwoo merasa ia tidak ingin Mingyu berhenti.

Merasa tidak ingin keterhubungan itu terlepas.

Merasa ingin berada di dekapan kekasihnya selamanya.

Namun Mingyu berhenti. Bersama hentakan terakhir dan saripati panas yang mengaliri dinding lubangnya.

"Jangan pergi..." Wonwoo berkata lemah. Setengah memelas.

"Tidak akan..." Mingyu memeluk lebih erat lagi dari sebelumnya, menyatukan kedua tubuh mereka yang lengket dipenuhi keringat, "Tidak akan pernah."

-oO-R O A R-Oo-

Mingyu dan Wonwoo melakukan piknik di musim semi cerah Braxtontopia. Menikmati kedamaian di pinggir danau yang permukaannya sesekali beriak. Duduk beralaskan sehelai kain lebar, ditemani keranjang piknik terisi penuh marmalade sandwich dan jus buah. Sementara Wonwoo menyuapi suaminya buah beri yang dipetik di hutan, mereka menyaksikan kedua anaknya bermain. Berlarian kesana kemari dengan penuh tawa, mengejar kupu-kupu dan peri kecil. Mingyu tidak takut anaknya akan tercebur ke danau, karena mereka memiliki penjaga. Kenzie, sebagai ibu peri mereka yang selalu mengawasi.

Wonwoo meninggalkan kota dan seluruh kepenatan di dalamnya. Mempercayakan perusahaan pada Jun yang sekarang menjadi manajer eksekutifnya. Wonwoo hanya akan memantau perusahaan itu sekali-kali, bukan lagi menjadikannya sebagai prioritas.

Ia bernafas dengan udara yang lebih bersih di sini. Menjalani hari membantu Mingyu mencari nafkah dengan cara yang menyenangkan. Memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari dan merawat anak-anak yang menggemaskan.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, _"You change the lives of others."_ Mulai melantunkan suara indahnya. Diiringi alunan musik klasik yang entah muncul dari mana. Yang jelas, Kenzie yang melakukan sihir untuk memunculkannya.

Wonwoo terkekeh melihatnya.

" _Listening to what is not said, understanding what is not explained."_ Mingyu menunjuk dirinya, _"So someone can stand on his own."_

Kelopak tulip merah berjatuhan dari langit. Anak-anak berhenti berlari. Mereka mendongak, mengangkat tangan mungilnya untuk menangkap kelopak-kelopak itu dengan ceria.

Mingyu melanjutkan nyanyiannya hingga menyelesaikan beberapa bait. Berlanjut ke bait terakhir. Bertepatan dengan semilir angin berembus, meniup lembut rambut Wonwoo.

" _The breeze blows. Gently touching on your beautiful hair."_ Mingyu menunjuk sebuah jam besar yang entah sejak kapan berdiri beberapa meter dari mereka, _"Look at the big clock."_ Wonwoo mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, _"You know what times it is?"_ yang ditatap tidak lagi menggeleng polos sebagai balasan sebaris lirik itu, seperti dulu. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan Mingyu katakan setelah ini tentu saja.

" _It is a good time to think…"_

Namun Wonwoo akan selalu senang untuk mendengarkan potongan lirik setelahnya.

" _How beautiful you are."_

Tiba-tiba sebuah cermin besar muncul, melayang-layang di depan wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo melihat refleksi wajahnya di sana.

" _Yep, beautiful, you see?"_ Mingyu melanjutkan.

Wonwoo terkekeh lagi, merasa tersanjung.

" _You are even something beyond beauty."_ Mingyu mengedikkan bahu, _"I don't know what else to call it."_ Kembali menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan penuh percaya diri, _"But better that, it should be coupled with the other beauty."_ Mengedipkan sebelah mata pada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di depannya, _"So let's just deal with it."_

Cermin di hadapan Wonwoo menghilang, digantikan wujud sebuket tulip merah.

" _And hope_ _'_ _they_ _'_ _both can live blessed and happily."_ Mingyu mengakhiri nyanyiannya, merangkul bahu Wonwoo. Tangan lainnya menautkan jemari keduanya erat.

Sebenarnya Mingyu sendiri yang menciptakan lagu itu. Dan Wonwoo benar-benar menyukainya.

Wonwoo menerima buket bunga di depannya, menghirup aromanya.

"Selamat hari ulang tahun pernikahan yang ketujuh, Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu mengecup punggung telapak tangan Wonwoo yang berada dalam genggamannya. Sambil menatap penuh cinta. Dan Wonwoo, merasa sangat dicintai.

Sebuah portal terbuka di langit. Seekor burung hantu tua keluar dari dalamnya.

"Owen!" anak-anak berteriak riang. Berlari menghampiri burung yang terbang menghampiri Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Akhirnya Jun membalas surat kita." Ujar Mingyu.

"Aku tidak yakin. Itu bukanlah sebuah gulungan kertas. Owen membawa sebuah benda persegi."

Burung hantu itu menjatuhkan apa yang ia bawa, tepat di atas tangan Mingyu yang menengadah.

Owen hinggap di atas keranjang piknik. Anak-anak mengelus tubuh burung itu dan memberinya makan biji-bijian.

"Pelan-pelan, Evangeline, Braxton." Ujar Wonwoo agar anak-anaknya berhati-hati memperlakukan burung kesayangan keluarga mereka. Burung yang telah banyak berjasa untuk mengantarkan surat-surat milik Mingyu pada Wonwoo begitu juga sebaliknya di masa muda mereka. Burung yang dulunya hampir setiap hari mengetuk-ngetukkan paruhnya pada permukaan kaca jendela kamar Wonwoo di pagi buta hingga membangunkannya. Burung yang mungkin usianya tidak akan lebih lama dari musim dingin tahun ini jika mereka tidak salah memprediksi. Yah, mereka semua harus mempersiapkan diri untuk ditinggalkan salah satu _anggota keluarga_ nya tahun ini.

Lalu Wonwoo kembali melihat apa yang berada di tangan Mingyu, dan membaca cetakan tinta emas di permukaannya.

" _Wedding invitation. Wen Junhui and Xu Minghao."_

Mereka saling tatap beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersama.

.

-oO-R O A R-Oo-

.

F I N

.

Maafin typographical error dan messy writings dan code-switchings yg sangat spread around.

Jadi ini rikuesan adekku yg paling ga tau diri alias **Deka deki**. Tapi meskipun ga tau diri, aku tetep sayang [G]

Dan buat semua pembaca tercinta,

Ta-da!

Here is a story feat. **After School Kim Jungah.**

 **Neverland © J. M. Barrie**

 **Braxtontopia and stuffs © ichinisan1-3**

Ga ada malam hari di **Neverland**. Tapi karena aku pindahin ke bumi *giggle* jadi ada.

Kalo pernah baca ff tentang **Braxtontopia,** itu adalah ff aku. Adegan peri gigi itu juga adalah hasil remake dari sana :B

Aku udah peringatin di awal ya kalo beberapa adegan hasil remake film **Demoiselle D'Honneur** dan **Père Rentre à La Maison**. JADI JANGAN ADA YG NUDUH AKU PLAGIAT *keinget tuduhan ff sebelah, aku dituduh plagiat padahal plagiat ff sendiri /slap/

Aku belajar bahasa **Belanda** secara otodidak dan masih dasar. Jadi buat kalian yg bisa bahasa **Belanda,** maaf kalo grammar aku ada yg salah. Terus kalo penasaran sama kalimat **Mingyu** pas dia mabok #bhaks, coba pake gugel translet. Bisa keknya?

Lirik lagu yg dinyanyiin **Juztice** dan **Mingyu** itu aku yg bikin. Makanya apabanget.

Dari mana datangnya **Evangeline** dan **Braxton?** Biarkan jadi misteri. Atau silahkan berimajinasi masing-masing tentang asal-usul dua anak **Meanie** itu :p

Aku harap kisah panjang ini memuaskan.

Akhir kata buat adekku ter-ga-tau-diri dan tersayang [G] juga buat semua pembaca tercinta, silahkan tinggalkan jejak :*


End file.
